Seduced by the Dark Side
by Vivian Valo
Summary: As Vivian fights to cope with the death of her husband, she meets a beautiful stranger that could change her life forever. Rated M for Sexual Content.
1. Face Of God

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Vivian

**Chapter One: Face Of God.**

Vivian stood on the edge, her toes hanging over. The cars bellow her, the stars above.

The silky black gown whipped around her ankles. Her strapy heels a ways back on the stairs. Her once elegant black curls were blowing in front of her eyes. Mascara streaked down her cheeks guided by tears.

A wave of courage came crashing through; she prepared to jump.

"Vivian," A calm whisper echoed from all directions.

She turned her head side to side. She saw nothing; and blamed it on her guilty conscience.

To make sure she didn't turn back, she put half her feet over.

Vivian shut her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Vivian," it was from directly behind her.

She swung around, loosing her balance and began to fall backward. But never fell.

A sturdy arm wrapped around her back and another came across her waist.

She turned her head to face the stranger; his eyes were an icy blue with grey rings.

"Don't." His whisper came out in a rush of spearmint. His face was expressionless. Short brown hair stuck out form under a black stocking hat. She could see half a skull on his shirt. The arm that came across her waist was covered in a bluish- green thorn pattern. His hands had fingerless gloves.

He set her down on the roof, never breaking eye contact.

She could see the rest of him now. His black pants bagged. A chain hung from his belt loop and back pocket. Black combat boots stuck out from under his sagging pants.

He stood in the shadow of the roof; even still, his skin looked unusually pale.

"Don't do it Vivian." Still unemotional, his voice deep. His eyes lowered to meet hers, full of hurt and melancholy.

"Who are you?" she asked, tome wavering from shock.

"Someone you don't want to get to know. Just don't do it," and with that; he was gone.

Vivian was still shaken up as she walked down the stairs to collect her shoes. Then she went to her penthouse suite one building over.


	2. Heartache Every Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Vivian.

**Chapter Two: Heartache Every Moment.**

After a long sleepless night; Vivian crawled out from under the sheets.

She looked a mess. The black steaks still running down her cheeks; hair thick with hair spray.

She climbed into the shower; the temptation to drown herself was over powering. But that mysterious voice intruded her thoughts, "Don't do it, Vivian." It triggered a shiver from her head to her toes.

Vivian looked at her reflection; her cheeks were red from all the scrubbing. Two haunting dark circles underlined her eyes.

She lifted her shirt to reveal 3 pale scars on her stomach. The stomach that only 4 years ago held something so precious.

She could still remember the song on the radio, 'The Kill' by 30 seconds to mars. She saw her husband in the seat next to her; singing along. Her hands resting on an 8 month belly.

The headlights of the drunk's car shown brightly through the windshield. Then she blacked out.

Vivian woke in a hospital bed. Minor scrapes and bruises all down her arms; but the most heart stopping was her stomach.

It was gone; her mama's belly was gone! Vivian felt her stomach through her hospital gown. Thick gauzy bandages were all she felt.

Her heart rate rose rapidly and she began hyperventilating. Some infernal beeping came on in the background. A nurse rushed in and put a syringe in one of the many tubes connected to Vivian. Soon her breath was back to normal along with her heart rate. Her vision became blurred and she fell asleep.

It must have been early morning when she woke again. This time, a doctor was waiting.

Vivian still remembered every word. "You and your husband were in an accident. The windshield shattered and two pieces of metal from the other car punctured you stomach. The baby didn't survive; we had to remove it because it was taking all you energy to heal it. I'm so sorry."

At this point, Vivian was crying. She asked about her husband.

"Your husband; Shannon Leto, he's in a coma. He doesn't look like he will come out of it any time soon. I'm sorry Vivian. I have to leave; but if you need any thing, ask for me, Michael way."

Vivian was all alone; no one to help her through the lose of her baby. Nobody.

She remembered last night as if it were 5 minutes ago. She was at a doctor's banquette; there we're celebrating the opening of the new hospital. Vivian was dancing with her fellow doctors when a complete stranger asked her to dance. She had seen this man before, she remembered him from the back of her mind; but she couldn't place his face. He had mentioned that he was going to be transferred to the new hospital. Vivian said she would have to look his up and asked his name.

"Michael Way."

All time seemed to pause, the music stopped. Memories flashed through her head like an old movie.

The Radio.

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

Shannon in the seat next to her. Vivian laughing at how off tune his singing was.

_What if I fell to the floor?_

_Couldn't take this anymore_

_What would you do?_

The swerving drunk driving toward them, the headlights shining through the front window.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Her high pitch screech of "Shannon" as she pointed wildly at the drunk. But it was too late. The smashing of metal on metal.

_What if I wanted to fight?_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

Vivian arguing with the doctor about going to see Shannon. Crying about her lost child.

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you, from you_

The feeling in Vivian's legs returned and she ran. Ran from the banquette hall. Ran from all her friends. And ran from Michael.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

She ended up at some random building. Who cared which as long as it was tall. Vivian climbed the stairs; tripping up some of them. She wrenched the sandals off her feet and kept going.

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now_

_This is who I really am inside_

Vivian ran out on the roof, tears streaming down her face. She stepped up to the ledge and looked over the edge. Cars roared passed, unaware of the happenings above them.

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance_

_I know now…_

The stranger who saved her life when she almost fell off the edge. "Don't do it, Vivian." His enchanting voice filled the night air.

_THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!_

Vivian let go of her shirt; still staring at her reflection. Her vision blurred from her tears. She clutched the counter next to her for support. The full length mirror loomed in front of her.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

Vivian let out a scream of rage and threw her fist against her reflected face. The glass shattered all over the bathroom floor.

_Come break me down_

_Break me down_

_Break me down_

Vivian fell to her knees, arms wrapped across her chest. Sobs broke out as she leaned back and forth. Finally the tears stopped and she rolled over onto her side and laid on the glass.

_What if I wanted to break?_

"When I said 'don't do it', I ment don't do anything drastic," came his voice again.

_What if I…_

Vivian turned her head slightly and looked at him standing in her doorway.

_What if I…_

She turned her face back to face the wall. Her eye caught the reflection of one of the pieces of glass. It was aimed at the door; and he wasn't in it.

_What if I…_

She turned back to the doorway. His piercing blue eyes still stared down at her. The frown still carved on his face.

_What if I…_

Vivian looked back at the shard. He was gone. She removed her hand from her arm and picked up the glass. Blood trickled down from her bloody fist to meet the fresh blood on her fingertips. She held the mirror at the angle of the doorway; still, he wasn't in it.

_Bury me_

_Bury me_

_("The kill" 30 seconds to mars.)_

She stared in wide eyed horror at the glass. Vivian didn't dare look back over her shoulder. Reluctantly, she rolled over onto her back; glass crunched under her weight. She let out a small gasp.

Maybe she was imagining things. Maybe she was loosing her mind.

The doorway was empty.


	3. One Last Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Vivian and a few I will introduce later. (I'll write their names as they come along.) (For those of you who are HIM fans, you should recognize one of my characters and all the titles to my chapters, which I don't own those either; just in case someone feels in the mood to sue a Goth girl, It ain't gonna be me.)

**Chapter Three: One Last Time.**

Vivian decided she was tired and that made her see things. This mysterious man was just a figment of her tired imagination.

She left the bathroom for later and called in sick to work. A white bandage was all that could be seen of her right hand. Sleep overtook her the moment her head hit the pillow.

She walked down a dim lit hall, 'the kill' playing like elevator music.

This was the dream that always reoccurred. The hall was in the hospital and at the end was Shannon; still in a coma. But no matter how fast she walked or how far she ran; she would never reach the end.

But this time it was different…

Vivian was actually moving down the hall; but the ever elusive door wasn't there. Instead, there was a slit and two separate halls. One was well lit and the other was pitch black.

A feeling of recklessness ripples through her; she started heading in the general direction of the darker one. Vivian was two steps away from stepping into the darkness when he was standing in front of her. Only centimeters separated them; he coolly looked down on her. There was the same hurt in his eyes. Vivian's shock turned into anger.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" she shouted, eyeing him; once again, he wore more black. A black leather trench coat; his hands stuffed in the pockets. Another black shirt; this time with a silver pentagram. Black jeans with the bottoms all torn and frayed. And to top it all off, black converses. The only color about him was his illuminating eyes. "What are you staring at?! Are you some sort of sick stocker or something?!" With that, she pushed past him, but he caught her by the hand.

He pulled her into him and held her the same way he had the night before, "Don't."

Vivian struggled, but he had a strong hold on her.

She couldn't look into his sad eyes; she focused her attention on untangling her hands from his. No use.

Finally, she wrenched her head up to look at him. She was about to yell again, but the anger melted away. Vivian never noticed how… beautiful he was.

Now that she wasn't struggling, she realized that the music stopped.

Vivian stared up into his eyes; pain etched in every vein.

Slowly, he leaned his face down towards hers. Vivian's eyes reduced to slits as she watched him come closer. The smell of spearmint became stronger; soon he was right in front of her face. Their lips not even a centimeter apart. Vivian's heart was pounding hard in her chest. Then he vanished as her eyes flew open to find her self alone in the dark. The covers kicked all the way to the end of the bed. Her clock read 11:30 p.m. She had slept all day and halfway through the night.

Vivian sat up, still thinking about what had just happened. She was mad at herself for almost kissing him; even if it was a dream. Angrily muttering at her self as she got out of bed, "dream whore."

Another thing she didn't like about this guy was he wasn't real. He was her imaginary stocker. Not to mention, he was just like her.

She would tell she made him up because she had always wanted someone who was just like her. Always wore black, never smiled; that is exactly what this guy was like. She sighed, if only there was really someone like that.

Vivian grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and want back to her room. A sudden urge to be out side came over her. Vivian reached through the silky black curtains and opened the French doors. The balcony hung out over the streets of Manhattan.

The wind bit at her bare arms and at her toes that stuck out from under her silky black pajama pants. Her also black tank top clung to her skin as she shivered.

Vivian leaned on the rail, one arm tucked in close while the one with the dr. pepper hung over.

She looked up at the clear night sky. The lights made the stars invisible, but the full moon loomed overhead.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

She turned to see him sitting on the railing with his back against the wall; looking at her with those eyes.

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at nothing. "What do you want?" she asked, tone flat lined.

"To tell you, I'm not a sick stocker."

This caught her attention. That was something that happened in her dream, wasn't it?

She turned to glare at him; her hair twirling, mimicking the movement. Only then did she realize what he was wearing. A black trench coat, t-shirt, jeans, and converse, his brown wavy hair hung around his face. She gasped.

She saw his eyes switch to focus on the arm she was leaning on.

"So… How's your hand?"

She twisted her whole body to face him, her face etched with disgust. She threw the almost full pop at his head, but it was a lousy shot with her left hand. He watched it fly over the balcony feet in front of him; then turned back to Vivian.

Vivian's long hair was blowing across her face as she stood there with her good hand on her hip.

"Come here," he said, holding out one of his gloved hands. She didn't move. "Fine," he grumbled and climbed off the rail. He looked straight into her eyes, "give me your hand."

Vivian felt a strange urge to obey. She tried to fight it and keep his gaze. Before she knew what happened, her large white bandage was resting in his hand.

He began unraveling the gauze, it went from pink to red the more he unwrapped it. Soon it was just her bloody fist sitting in his palm. He turned away quickly, almost angrily. When he looked back at her face; she would have sworn his eyes were red, but when she looked harder, they were blue.

He wouldn't look at her fist any more, just her face.

He pulled his hands away and took off his gloves. When he returned them, Vivian gasped.

"AH! Your hands are freezing!"

He tugged them back quickly. "Sorry." He put them up to his mouth and breathed into them. When he replaced them, they felt like a warm fire. He held her hand in both of his until his hand grew cold again. When he let go, Vivian was amazed.

All the cuts had disappeared, even the blood was gone.

"That proves it right there," Vivian said as she put her arm back by her side.

"What?"

"That you _are_ part of my imagination, because nothing REAL could do that. I must still be dreaming. I'll wake up and that club will still be on my hand." And with that, she went back inside, slamming the door in his face.

Vivian laid back in her bed and pulled the black satin sheets over her head.

Only slightly hoping that she would have that dream again.


	4. Wicked Game

Disclaimer: ok I don't own any of the immediate character in this story except Vivian.

Authors Apology: sorry it's taken me so long to update, it's been pretty much hell for me. So here's the next chapter, sorry it's really short, but I also have the next one written so it will go by faster. I promise.

**Chapter Four: Wicked Game.**

Well damn, that didn't go as her had planned. Once the slamming of the door stopped echoing; Ville came back to his senses.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING! _The only working part of his body scolded. The rest of him was still in a stupor from rejection. _I COULD HAVE GIVEN MY SELF AWAY, OH IDIOT!_

He shook his head and began pacing. _Stick to the paln, don't waste your time trying to impress. That's not why you were sent here!_ He stopped and thought back. _She looked so beautiful in that black gown, leaning off that building. _His eyes glazed over and his face dazed. _So why the hell didn't you let her fall?! _He began pacing again, hands behind his back. He had a job to do, he wasn't suppose to fall in love. "Love," he spat and snorted.

He climbed up onto the railing, but looked back. That closed French doors with the thick black curtains.

"I really wish this was all just a dream… that I was a part of your imagination. A dream…no… a nightmare." He told no one unparticular, but said it as though he were talking to Vivian.

He turned his back to the door, to the shadow like curtains… to Vivian. She sighed and jumped of the railing, soaring down to his safe haven from the on coming dawn.

But little did he know, he was being watched, studied… hunted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

k, so i know it was short, but please r & r anyways.


	5. Close To The Flame

Disclaimer: ok, NEW CHARACTER THAT I OWN!!! Sweet. Ok I only own Vivian and Geena.

Authors note: yeah, I know how the last chapter was short and lame, so I'm hoping that this one will make up for that. If not, I'll try harder next time.

**Chapter Five: Close to the Flame**

It was Saturday, her actual day off. Vivian welcomed it because she swore she was loosing her mind.

The bandage was gone from her hand and the balcony; but the mess was still in the bathroom.

What if this guy was real? But what kind of person could heal a wound that wasn't even 24 hours old? How could he have been in her dreams and known what happened? Did he know about the almost kiss? That question horrified her more then the others. And what the hell was with his hands? They were like ice one minute and fire the next. They weren't like that on the roof or in her dream.

At this point all the glass was gone; all that was left were droplets of blood. Vivian got down on her hands and knees and began scrubbing.

It was an odd thing, most likely just a coincidence. Every time she saw him it was nighttime or just still dark. On the roof, it was nighttime. Yesterday morning it was still dark outside because it was so early. Last night. Vivian decided it was nothing and kept working. He must work during the day and only has time to creep her out at night. But how the hell did he get up on her balcony? She was on the top floor and the fire escape was on the other side. She supposed that he might have walked around the ledge to this side. But how did he know that she was going to go out onto that balcony. There are 7 balconies altogether on this floor, all of which where connected to her suite.

Vivian decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

The chains on her pants whipped at her legs. The cut off tank top exposed her black rose bellybutton ring. The sun beating down on her neck, getting a slight breeze from her swinging ponytail. The converses completed the ensemble. Vivian's ipod screaming death metal. She got rude glances, but what else was new?

She ended up at the library. What the hell, why not? She pushed through the door and took her music out. Vivian felt right at home; it was quiet and pretty much empty.

Vivian picked up a few books and made herself comfortable in one of the squishy chairs. Before she knew it, the librarian was tapping on her shoulder telling her it was time to leave.

It was dark outside and a long walk home; but she didn't mind. Vivian loved the dark, at this time of night was when hookers and rapists where out and her freakish guardian angel wasn't there to hold her hand. Humph, yeah… right.

Despite the danger, she still took the alleys. She did meet someone; but he was so drunk, he couldn't even stand. At least, that's what she hoped.

Eventually, she did hear footsteps; but it was probably just her freaky stalker. She turned down another dark alley and the footstep quickened. _Trying desperately to save my life?_

It all happened so fast, she didn't even have time to think. The footsteps caught up with her and had a knife to her throat.

"I know you know who he is, so don't pretend other wise. Where is he?" came a females voice in Vivian's ear.

"I don't know," the blade tightened right up to her neck. "I didn't even know if he was real, I thought he was some one I made up. He just randomly shows up." Vivian wasn't scared in the slightest. She was actually hoping this woman would cut her throat, end her suffering.

"Then we shall be expecting him soon?" she stated.

Vivian shrugged.

"So I take it he hasn't told you?" she asked, laughter in her voice.

"Told me what? That you're a bitch? Nope, hasn't mentioned you at all," Vivian answered, total seriousness in her voice.

"Why you little-"

"Leave her alone, Geena," Came his voice.

A flash light clicked on somewhere behind Vivian and lit up the alley. He was crouched on the dumpster, his hands supporting himself on the lid. It looked like he had just landed from a jump.

"Ah, nice of you to join us, Ville." Geena said slyly.

Ville jumped off the dumpster, his trench coat fanning out while he was in mid air. His landing was graceful. He stood up straight; his arms at his sides. He had his stocking hat on and a look of absolute seriousness.

"Let her go," Ville demanded.

"As you wish. Take your little play thing," Geena pushed Vivian at him. He caught her in his arms, then pulled her away and looked in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," and for once, Vivian actually meant it.

Ville pushed Vivian behind him. She could swear she could hear him growling, but wasn't sure.

Geena advanced with the knife.

"You know that will do you no good," Ville spat out.

"You under estimate me, little brother," Then Geena pulled out something else, but Ville pushed her farther behind his back.

Ville took a step back, obviously feeling threatened. His growling increased.

"Run Vivian and don't look back," he commanded. Not looking away from Geena.

Vivian ran out onto the street. She heard a roar that sounded like a mountain lion, but she didn't turn back.

This night reminded her much of another night. She ran, crashing into random people. What if he died, it would be all her fault. Just when they where starting to get along… just when she was starting to like him. _Dead and it's __ALL YOUR __FAULT! _That line screamed through her head as she ran.

Vivian ran into the suite, slammed and locked the door. She leaned against it, breathing hard. The she pushed away and walked into her dark bed room. Vivian ripped the curtains aside and opened the french doors. She almost walked out on the balcony; but it reminded her of him and that was the last person she wanted to think about. Vivian left the door open and sat on her bed. It also reminded her of him. What was his name again? Ville. Why was she so attached to Ville??? She laid down on her bed, back to the door. She stroked the sheets, tears trickled sideways down her face._ Dead and it's all your fault._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so there it is. Please read and review. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, that really means a lot to me. And if anyone doesn't get why I titled the chapters the way I did, just ask, I will explain. I promise. It's not just me picked a random song title.


	6. Join Me In Death

Disclaimer: again; I only own Geena and Vivian.

**Chapter 6: Join Me in Death**

After Vivian was safely gone, Ville bared his fangs at Geena. "What do you want!" he spat.

"To finish was I started," she said raising the threatening wooden stake farther over her head. She plunged, but she was no match for Ville's reflexes. Ville cried out in anger, resembling a mountain lion.

Geena lost her balance and dropped the flashlight; it rolled and hit Ville's boot. With one swift motion, the flashlight was ebliterated. They were plunged into darkness; Geena's weakness.

Ville's eyes made for the dark; saw Geena blink her eyes repeatedly trying to get them to adjust.

Taking advantage of the moment, he wrapped his fingers around her throat. She dropped both the knife and stake and grabbed his hand. He lifted her so that her toes barely grazed the ground.

"You'd kill your own sister?" her face snide, her lips in a smirk, but her voice betrayed her.

"You'd kill your own brother." He stated.

"I'm not the monster!" she screamed and kicked wildly.

Ville laughed, "Weather you like it or not, big sister; that blood runs in your veins. You'll just have to square with that some day. If I were to bite you this moment…"he trailed off. He would never bite her. When a Vampire drinks a relatives blood, human or Vampire; it's enough to make them sick for weeks. Not to mention it doesn't taste so pleasant. A vampire can drink another vampire's blood and nothing will happen. So when it comes to whose blood you drink, you'd better make sure you know your family tree.

"You wouldn't dare!" she glared.

"OR WHAT!" He yelled. "What would you do, Geena; kill yourself? Good, get you off my back." Ville could tell his last words stung a little.

"No," She croaked. "I would kill every single fucking Vampire on this earth… Then I would finish the job."

Ville squeezed his hand tighter, blocking her air pipes. Her eyes widened and she began flailing her legs and scratching at his arm. He smirked and threw her against the nearest dumpster.

She landed in a heap, Ville's smirk faded when she didn't move. _Oh bloody hell, did I just kill her?_ He almost ran to her, but she moved. She pushed herself up on her hand, leaning against the dumpster. Her face was covered in blood which ran down onto her shirt; her face contorted with pain.

The sight of Geena's blood made Ville nauseous.

From the way she was over protective of her left arm, he could guess something was broken or dislocated.

"How long is this going to last Geena?" Ville asked and paced in front of her. "When will you finally grasp you destiny. You know that's what mother wanted."

"If I gave a damn what mother wanted, I wouldn't have killed her." She stated pointedly.

Ville kicked her and she skidded across the alley floor, blooding up her good arm. "I'LL NEVER FOGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" he screamed.

"Like…" she puffed. "…I need your forgiveness."

Ville turned his back to her, trying desperately to calm him self, so not to kill her in the most brutal way possible. He heard he move behind him, but ignored it.

"We could work together. Your hunting and my skills together could be unstoppable." The smell of her blood was giving him a huge head ache and dulling his other senses. He just barely heard Geena's uneven footsteps behind him as she limped.

Ville turned just in time to see the stake fly past his face. He leaned back slightly and felt it drag through his skin. It cam so close to his heart that he felt a twinge of pain that was slowly cresendoing. The farther back he leaned, the lower it went. He finally came to his senses when it came down to his pant line and grabbed her arm.

He pulled the stake upward and smacked her across the face with the back of his hand. Geena fell to the ground and he staggered forward, almost falling. What little blood he had left was gushing out the open wound; it was from his shoulder to his waist. _That's gonna leave a mark._ It soaked into his jeans and ripped open t- shirt.

He threw the stake aside almost as if it burned him.

Geena lay unconscious under a pile of fallen garbage cans.

"If I had the energy…"he winced as he took a step forward, but continued, "I'd kill you my self; here and now."

He buttoned up his trench coat as far as it would go; so to cover the blood stained clothes. As he walked passed Geena, he growled, "I'll deal with you later."

He could feel his energy rapidly leaving him in order to heal a wound that would take more than his own attention. He limped down the street, suppressing a groan with every step.

Once he reached Vivian's building, he concealed himself in the nearby shadows and slowly took off. A 5 second trip took him 5 minutes.

Relived to have made it, he leaned on the wall a few minutes before looking inside. She laid in her bed, her back to him. He didn't know weather to be angry or just relieved.

Ville's next words exploded out of his mouth before he had time to stop them.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know Ville sounds like a total dick at the moment, but I promise. He's not what it seems. Ok, don't judge him off this chapter… because then you are going to be judging him the whole time, and… that's not what your suppose to do.


	7. Sigillum Diaboli

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Ville Valo (Darn) or any of the other characters except Vivian and Geena. (Hint hint: two new characters in next chapter!!!! One of mine… and one… not.)

**Chapter 7: ****Sigillum Diaboli**

Vivian rolled over with such speed she had to wait for her eyes to focus.

There he was, standing on her balcony; feet spread, arms crossed.

Vivian felt the urge to run up and hug him; but she resisted. Instead she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat on the edge. She hung her head, "I'm sorry."

She heard him sigh and looked up through the part in her hair. He had his hand over his eyes and the other on his hip.

"Who was that?" Vivian wondered out loud, hoping to get some sort of response from the fuming Ville.

"Her name is Geena… she's…er… my sister." He said, dropping his hand from his face. Then he began to pace.

"Why was she trying to kill you?" Vivian push, not sure how far she was going to be aloud into this.

"I can't tell you that," he stopped abruptly and looked at her, she flinched. He began pacing again.

"Well, I deserve some sort of explanation. Maybe you could let me in on the big secret," Vivian said stubbornly, putting finger quotes around "big secret".

Ville turned away from her, toward the rail; he put his gloved hands on it, hunching his back. He sighed. To Vivian, it sounded a little ridged.

"Remember when I told you I was someone you didn't want to get to know?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you didn't feel the need to baby sit me," Vivian pointed out.

He glared at her over his shoulder, and then turned back.

"Well, this is why… damn it Vivian. If you weren't so unpredictable, I… you… ARGGG!" he hit the rail and left a fist imprint; then doubled over in what looked like morbid pain. He eased to a full standing position. He looked down at himself, his jacket and gloves were soaked with blood. It dripped off the end of his jacket onto the concrete of the balcony.

Vivian jumped off the bed to come outside; but Ville pointed at her and said. "Stay inside. It's not safe to be around me right now." Actually, it came out as more of a pant.

"But Ville," Vivian protested, "your hurt. Let me help you."

"I can take care of myself, don't worry about me." Then after a short pause he said, "I'll be back." And with that he put one hand on the rail and clumsily jumped over.

"VILLE!" Vivian screamed and ran to look over the edge.

"I'll be back," echoed form all directions.

Vivian went to bed that night with tear stained cheeks. She left the door open with a slight hope that he would be back that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it takes soooooooo long for me too update. but I have to go around work, so don't be angry with me…:-p. I_ know _it's short, but I also have like the next three chapters ready as well, just have to type them up. Ok. The title to this chapter is again a HIM title, it's Latin. It means sign of the devil or sign of Satan. Don't be scared away… please. I only write that because he is showing signs of what he really is… because in the beginning he was just some dark stranger. Ok, if you didn't get what I meant by morbid pain, I'm just basically saying a lot of pain and basically it hurts like hell. Please read and review!!!


	8. Endless Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Vivian, Geena, and Faith. (God, I hate doing this.)

**Chapter Eight: Endless Dark**

The wind felt nice on his persperated brow. Instead of his normal, graceful landings; he landed in a heap.

Ville dragged himself to his feet and trudged along the street of Manhattan.

To any idiot who dared ask him what happened, he would just mumble something about a bar fight.

While taking a short cut through central park, he tripped over a root and fell on his stomach. He grabbed some grass and rolled himself over; groaning in agony.

It was too big of a wound for him to heel on his own; he needed Faith.

It would be weak, but be needed to use his telepathy. Thank god that's something they shared.

_Faith, can you hear me._ It sounded kind of stupid, but it was harder when you couldn't see each other and even harder when you didn't know where they were. He was hoping that she was somewhere near her home.

_Ville, are you ok? I can see your pain._

Ville would never get use to her freaky fortune teller thingy.

_Help me! I can see the peaks of dawn on the horizon and I can't move._

_Where are you? _Her "voice" in the back of Ville's head was urgent.

_Central park, hurry! _He gasped in pain as the rays began to penetrate his delicate and weakened body.

Not two seconds later he was being pulled to his feet and a heavy black cloak was thrown over his shoulders. The hood came down over his eyes.

No doubt it was Faith boyfriend, Frank Iero. He was also cloaked. He was small, but muscular. He easily picked up Ville just has he was about to collapse. Ville's legs hung over one arm, his back resting against another. Ville's body went numb and his head fell against Frank's hard chest; Frank teleported them back to Faith's house.

Of all the special and unique abilities of Vampires, he appreciated Frank's the most right now.

Ville, unable to keep his eyes open; heard the flowing of heavy fabric and quick footsteps.

"Faith?" he gasped, keeping his eyes shut; reaching out his hand. A small, delicate hand grasped his and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm here. What's happened to you?" Concern filled her voice. He could feel her eyes searching his form; she wouldn't see much with this cloak. "Frankie, bring him over to the table." She commanded.

Ville was set on a hard surface; the cloak, his jacket, shirt and blood stained jeans were all removed. Then he was gently laid back.

"Bloody Hell!" He cried out loudly as his wound was stretched out. He would only guess he was in the operating room. Faith was the best Vampiric doctor that ever walked this earth. She also happened to his best friend; pretty much his sister.

"Who did this?"

"Work now, ask questions later," he cried out desperately.

"Right!" shoving the emotions aside and brought forward the professional feelings. "Wood fragments; a poorly carved stake."

Ville felt tweezers enter the still throbbing, oozing cut. "FUCK!" Ville's eyes flew open and the almost shot up and would have if Frankie hadn't held him down.

"Ville, it's going to hurt a whole _hell _of a lot worst if you would have gotten those tweezers impaled into you side!" Faith said, getting frustrated.

It was about this time that Ville past out from lack of blood, energy, and pain.

------

A hazy stream of moon light shone through the now open sky light.

Ville blinked at the mild light and tried to sit up.

"Fuck!" Searing pain shot to every nerve in his body. Falling back onto his elbows, he lowered his eyes to his chest.

A pale line stretched from his shoulder to some where below the cashmere blanket that was covering... yeah… since his boxers where laying elsewhere.

He eased himself off the table, grabbing at the blanket before it went… anywhere. Wrapping it around his waist and gathering it in one hand; he slowly made his way out of the operating room.

He vaguely remembered this castle. The last he had been here was about 100 years ago. But it was a short trip; but he did remember Faith and him running around while it still belonged to her parents. She and him would catch the silver dollar sized spiders that roamed the house freely.

Ville slowly made his way down the main stair way to the entrance hall. The large wooden front door cracked open at the very moment that he reached the bottom stair.

Two very large wolves wrested their way through the door. One white as the moon and the other as black as night. They caught a whiff of Ville and began growling at him. Ville stopped in his tracks; he really didn't like wolfs. Then he heard laughter from outside and Faith and Frank walked in. They noticed their animals on end, and then noticed Ville as frozen as ice at the base of the stairs.

"Easy Ry…"Faith cooed, using her melodic tongue of persuasion; petting the white ones head. Frankie reached out to the black hound and scratched his head, "S'ok Andy. Ville, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"What happened?" referring to after he passed out.

"Considering you've been out for 4 months… a lot," Frank teased.

"4 MONTHS!!" Ville said, almost dropping the blanket. He had to support himself on the banister. _4 months._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ok, so this chapter would have been a lot longer, but it was also sounding like I was rambling. So I cut it into two separate chapters with a little Vivian in the middle. So until next time with that. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I LUV YOU ALL!!

PenArtist10000  
2007-07-03  
ch 5, reply

I love Vampires and your story! whare did you get your inspriration?you're one of my favorite autours now!!make more stories please!

bkleanne  
2007-07-02  
ch 6, reply

That was so awesome...I hope you are going to write more...I might die if you don't... :( ...How do you pronounce Ville? Well please write more!

bkleanne

p.s. also how do you pronounce Geena?

bkleanne

4gVn sOuL  
2007-06-12  
ch 2, reply

so cool!

Oceanmina101  
2007-06-11  
ch 2, reply

this second chapter is good thnxs 4 da update

Oceanmina101  
2007-06-10  
ch 1, reply

really interesting

can't wait to know what happens next

:D


	9. I Love You Prelude to a Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Vivian, Geena, and Faith…blah blah blah.

**Chapter Nine:** **I Love You (Prelude to a Tragedy)**

The next night, she waited up all night for him to come, but he never came.

Geena was in the newspaper though. She was found in an alley, beaten up pretty badly. She didn't tell who beat her up, claiming she didn't see his face. Her picture was horrid. Her face was all bloodied up and her arm was broken along with many other injuries listed in the article. A shop keeper was taking a short cut and found her unconscious body under a pile of garbage cans. Vivian snickered to herself as if it were an inside joke were only her and Ville knew the 'punch' line.

He didn't show the next night either. Not the next week or month. Each night, she went to bed with the door open and a heavy heart. But still, nothing.

4 months went by and still nothing. On Halloween night, she stood out on the balcony to escape the constant knocking on her door from the trick or treaters. Normally Halloween was her favorite holiday and she usually partied with her friends, but she found no reason to celebrate this night.

She stood out on the balcony; she admired the moon just like she had that one night so long ago.

"Beautiful night, isn't' it?"

Vivian couldn't believe her ears, she refused. She had teased her self so many times, what's one more? But curiosity got the better of her. She looked around to the sound of his voice and there he sat. The same way he had before.

"Ville," She breathed.

"Oh, so you do remember me?"

"Of course. Believe it or not, I kinda missed my stalker." She joked. A small smile came across her face. It had been almost 5 years since she was last smiled. "Where were you?"

"Wounds that big need time to heal," he said, leaving out the fact that he passed out.

"Will you tell me _now_ why she wanted to kill you sooo bad."

"I don't want you mixed up in this," he answered shortly.

"Up in what! Why won't you tell me," Vivian was getting frustrated. "You can tell me, maybe I can help," she urged.

"You can't help me," he finally looked at her, that pain was back. "Vivian, I only came back to say good- bye. Properly this time. I want you to forget I ever existed. To put me out of your life. I'm leaving and this time I don't intend to come back. I just had to see you one last time before I left."

"No, Ville. Please. Don't leave me again." Vivian pleaded.

Ville shook his had, "I can't stay, Vivian. Don't you see? I'm getting attached to you. I love you, Vivian. I can't stop thinking about you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." He hopped off the rail and walked toward her. "I couldn't stand seeing a knife to your beautiful throat again." He said as he reached out to her. "The tears on your face." His gloved hand pressed against her face, she put her hand over it and closed her eyes. "To see you have to run from danger again." Vivian felt an arm slip around her waist and was pulled into him.

"I'll manage," She choked, opening her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his t-shirt covered chest.

Ville wrapped his arms tightly around her. Then he started humming, a soft slow tune. Then he began to sing. His voice was low and sweet. Vivian listened as they swayed back and forth.

_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall… fade_

_('Pippins song'. The return of the king)_

On the last 'fade', Vivian found her self clutching nothing but air. The remnants of fade still echoing.

She crumpled into a heap on the balcony; sobs unstoppable.

And that is where she found herself the next morning. She tried to go into work, but got sent home with an extended vacation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Vivian. Next chapter on its way. I promise. But as you know, it is the Fourth of July and we are having a huge BBQ, so it will be awhile. Sorry guys. I will try to escape to my safe haven as much as I can. (Computer room, or if all else fails. My room.) Please R&R.


	10. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Vivian, Geena, and faith. Yeah yeah yeah.

**Chapter Ten: The Beginning of the End**

Ville woke with a start. He had been dreaming about the night he sat on Vivian's balcony, but it ended a little different.

He had confessed his love for her; which under the circumstances, he would never do. Then he sang her his mothers lullaby… and left. He could never do that to her, not after what she had been through with her husband. He shivered.

He shook his head as he crawled out of the spare bedrooms coffin. The sun's light was glowing orange through the heavy black drapes. It was setting.

It had been only one week since he woke up. He told Faith countless times he needed to leave, but she insisted that he stay until she was sure everything had healed properly. Typical doctor. A dungeon… with hospitality. Ville planned to leave the next night; with or with out 'permission'.

Carefully, he pulled on his jeans so not to mess up the bandage that still bannered across his chest. He really didn't need it; there was no blood, the scar was healed. His trench coat was slung across the back of the chair in the corner. The blood had been soaked out of it. He made to grab it, but didn't get the chance.

_No… not now. _

The eyes burned across his back. A tattoo of a slave.

_FAITH!! ICE!! _He demanded.

The burning fleshy eyeballs tattooed onto his back moved back and forth… looking through out the room. If they were any hotter, Ville was sure they would melt his skin.

At that moment, Faith burst through the door with a bucket of ice. Ville crouched down on the floor so she could but ice over the eyes.

As soon as the ice touched his skin it melted and ran down his back. Soon the flaming red eyes were just another tattoo on his body. Like nothing had ever happened.

Once Ville got up off the floor, Faith gave him a disapproving glare.

"What?" Ville asked.

"You know damn well what," She huffed. Her chest swelling out of her corset as she breathed in and out, trying to control her anger. She did the same thing when they were kids. "You told me you didn't work for them anymore. Is this girl… the one you love? Is she the next one?"

Ville could only look at his feet. He didn't answer.

"Why did you lie to me?!" Faith's eyes were red now.

"I had to. When people figure out what I do for a living; they get hurt. I didn't want you to… But I couldn't do it. I had plenty of opportunities, but she's different, Faith. I couldn't do it because… I think she's already one of us. She just doesn't know it yet. She's like Geena."

"What makes you think so?" Her temper cooling slightly.

"Well. After the car crash, I looked further into her and realized that her parents were August and Christine Bennett. They were friends of my parents. August was a Vampire; but Christine, who wasn't, died in child birth. That makes Vivian a half Vampire."

"But what makes you so sure that she even has the vampire blood in her? Sometimes the Vampire gene isn't the dominate trait."

"Come on, Faith. She loves the dark. Sleeps in the day. And we share dreams for moon sake."

"You know that that means don't you?" Faith inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes. But I'm not sure I can do it."

"If you are sharing dreams, you know that means that she is your mate. There will be more proof later. You will see."

"But I don't know if I can…"

"You must. You know you have to. That is the only way to keep the blood line alive."

Ville began to feel like the little kid that had to go apologize to the neighbor for something and Faith was his mother. Even though they were only 60 years apart.

_You sound like my mother._

_Well, I was always the more sensible one. _

_Whatever._

--

After a good hunt, Ville decided that he couldn't stay another night. He had to leave.

There was still a few good hours of night cover left. Enough to get him a good distance toward New York from Europe. He would eventually have to take a boat. But he'd get there, eventually.

--

Well eventually was less time then he thought. He was in New York in a week. It would have been shorter if he hadn't had to take that stupid fucking boat.

Once at the bottom of the familiar building, he began to ascend to the suite.

Once he was only a few floors away, he heard a familiar song.

I know it's really short and makes no sense what so ever. But I promise, it will make sense in the end. Just hand in there and I'll get this story out as fast as I can so your brains aren't completely fried. Please read and review, and I'll help were I can so not to give it away.


	11. Funeral of Hearts

Disclaimer: (this is getting so old). I don't own anything but the plot and Vivian, Faith, and Geena. (Oh yeah. I owned Christine and August Bennett from the last chapter too).

**Chapter Eleven: Funeral of Hearts**

Everyday, Vivian didn't eat. She didn't sleep. 6 days went by of the exact same torture. All Vivian would do was stand out on the balcony, rain or shine.

On the 7th night, she stood out there in mournful trance. She has memorized the words to Ville's song. She sang it as she stared out into the nothingness. On the third round of singing it, she felt a hand snake around her waist. A chin rested on her shoulder. His voice joined in with hers. Vivian put her hands over his. Only when they sang the last note did anyone speak.

"Where did you learn that song?" Ville asked. There was suspicion in his voice.

"You sang it to me last time you were here, right before you left. Don't you remember?"

"The last time I was here, I was cut open across my chest and bleeding all over your balcony." Ville sounded utterly confused.

"You came back and sat on that rail. Then came over and sang that song. Then… then you left."

Ville gasped and pulled back, sliding his hand out from beneath hers. "Vivian. That didn't really happen. I had a dream just like that, but It never happened. I don't know how you knew about it, but it wasn't real."

"You stood right there and sang it too me. I could never imagine all that up. It was too real." Vivian's temper started boiling. How dare he tell me I'm just pretending?

"Vivian," Ville said cautiously. "I've been at my friend's house recovering from my last trip to New York. This is the first time I've been back."

"I'm not crazy. I know what I saw!" She wanted to scream and yell at him. How could he possibly forget that romantic moment they shared right here on this balcony?

"No. not crazy. Special." Ville said calmly.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." She was caught off guard, but quickly regained her composer.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Ville answered shortly.

Vivian urged him on with her eyes.

"Um… This is going to take awhile. Shall we go inside?" He gestured toward the door with his hand.

Vivian nodded and grabbed his hand and began to lead him. She gave him the most curious of looks when he stopped at the threshold.

"You have to invite me in. Properly, "Ville informed. Vivian was about to ask why, but he cut in, "It will be explained later with everything else. Just this once and you will never have to do it again."

"Um… ok. Ville, would you please join me _IN_ the house?" She emphasized 'in' while giving a gentle tug on his hand.

And with that, he stepped across the threshold into Vivian's room. They both sat on the couch on the wall to the right of the door.

"Ok. So here it is, but you can't flip and you can't change your feelings about me because of it."

"Are you a criminal?" Suspicion hanging on every word.

"In my own special way, Yes."

"I'm listening."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know I said that Ville wasn't going to reveal his feelings to Vivian, so just pretend that he changed him mind or something. Cause I forgot and I already had this chapter written out. And it's really late and I'm tired and my brain isn't functioning properly. i know it's really short. the next one will be really long. i promise. So R & R and all that good stuff.


	12. Vampire Heart

Disclaimer: (you know the drill by now) I own Vivian, Faith, Geena, Christine, and August. (And the plot line)

**Chapter Twelve: Vampire Heart**

"Let's see, how do I explain this?" Ville tried to think of a way to say it, but he could only put it bluntly. He rubbed his eyes with his finger tips. "Viv, I'm… not exactly…_human_," he began tentatively. He looked over at Vivian. Her eyes slightly wider, but she urged him to continue. He still waited. Stalling for time.

"Just tell me, I won't think any less of you," Vivian took his gloved hand. Ville couldn't help but smile.

"Vivian. I'm a Vampire." Ville blurted. He turned away from her, almost ashamed.

Ville couldn't see her face, but he could read her mind.

_Oh god. A what! Did he just say vampire. I let a vampire into my house and now I'm holding his hand!!_

Ville couldn't stand it any longer. "Please. Say something."

_What the hell does he want me to say? _

Ville felt her squeeze his hand. _I guess that's better than nothing. _

"What about Geena?" Vivian asked.

"She really is my sister; it's too bad she turned out to be normal. My mother married a human and they had my sister. Then they got divorced and Geena went with her dad so she wouldn't have to be exposed to this life. My mother then married a Vampire and they had me.

"My step dad got slaughtered by a vampire when my sister was 18," Ville said, leaving out who exactly the Vampire was even though he knew. "Then she found out about her true mother and turned to hunting Vampires. She staked my mom and dad when I was 20. The she found me and almost got me as well. That's what happened last time I was in Manhattan." Ville concluded. "Normally we can heal cuts quickly and end up with no scars. Unfortunately, this one took all my energy and I couldn't heal it. I had to go to my friend faith for help. So naturally I got left with a scar across my chest." Ville ran his hand across the gauze padding on his chest and winced. _After so long, it still fucking hurt like hell. _

"Can I see it," Vivian's voice seemed like it was echoing like some sort of background noise.

"What?" hand pausing on his chest.

"Can I see it?"

Ville gently shrugged off his trench coat and pulled his shirt over his head. Then slowly pealed back the medical tape to reveal the hideous mark.

Vivian reached out her hand to touch it, but stopped herself.

"Go ahead," He encouraged. "But gently."

Vivian ran her nail down the full length of the scar.

"She never stops. Geena has been hunting me for 300 years."

"300 years!" Her eyes widened. "You don't look a day over 23."

"Vampires age slower then humans. About 13 years to a human is 1 year to a vampire. I'm really 299 years old."

"But what about Geena, I thought you said she was human?"

"Human with Vampire blood. That's the only irregular thing about her."

Vivian laid her hand on his chest, but immediately regretted it. She pulled it away, her fingers felt frost bitten.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ville said, his attention snapped like he had just come out of a trance. He took her hand in his gloved ones and rubbed them. Then he pulled them up to his mouth and blew on them. Ville could tell that they were warm form the look of relief on her face.

"Better?" he asked and kissed her hand with parted lips. The cold-ness of his lips was equalized by the warmth of his breath. Vivian blushed and by instinct Ville read her mind.

_I wonder if that would work if he kissed me. His cold lips equaled by his breath. _

Ville would have blushed too if he had any blood left in his body. So all he could do was smile.

_Did I say that out loud?!_ Vivian's features slowly turned to embarrassment. "Why are you so…?"

"Cold?" he finished.

"Yeah," She answered sheepishly.

"Well," he paused as he pulled his shirt back over his head. "I don't even know that answer to that one. All Vampires I know are the same. We are really cold on the outside and really hot on the inside. That's how I can warm you fingers when I breathe on them. I can only protect you when I wear my jacket and gloves because it's only when it's skin on skin."

"When you touch another Vampire, do you like freeze together?" Vivian joked.

"No… nothing happens." Letting out a small laugh. The question was surfacing, Ville could sense it.

"And what would… what would happen if you… kissed a human?" her cheeks flushed pink.

"I've never tried," the pattern of the rug became extremely interesting at that moment.

Vivian was stumbling over her next sentence. "Well, with your cold lips and hot breath, wouldn't it even out?"

"I suppose," Ville brought his attention up form the floor and looked into her eyes. He slowly and gently placed his hand on her cheek. Then he leaned in and Vivian met him. He had to know what she thought.

_I would never be able to describe the sensation of this kiss. My lips are freezing one minute, but warm up from his breath just like I thought. His tongue scorches the inside of my mouth, but his lips froze the whole bottom half of my face anyway. In the end, it did even out. This is so odd, I –_

Ville broke the kiss abruptly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that when I'm hungry. I need to feed and you are temptation."

Vivian's hand automatically flew to her neck.

Ville laughed softly and lowered her hand, "I would never hurt you." He smiled at her, showing all of his teeth.

Ville saw her eyes flicker from his face to his teeth.

"Where are your fangs?"

"They are in their sheaths. They only came out with the promise of blood."

"Oh, is that why you wouldn't look at my hand that night on the balcony?"

"Yeah, sort of. That is also why I couldn't watch you on your bathroom floor."

"I thought you had to have my permission or something to come in my house. How did you end up in my doorway?"

"When I heard you smash your mirror, I had to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid. When danger is involved, there is always room for an exception. But when I saw the blood, I had to leave. It took me hours just to get the smell out of my system."

"Why weren't you in the mirror?" Ville began to believe this game of question and answer was turning into a game of dominoes. Every answer triggered a new question.

"Vampires have no reflections."

Ville could see another tumbling domino. "When you jumped off my balcony-"

"I was wondering when you would ask me that. The rumor of Vampires being able to turn into bats is only a myth. But they can fly slash soar. Personally I'm better at climbing. Kind of like some sort of freakish Spiderman. We don't need hand hold's, our hands and feet just kind of stick."

"Well Hun, the thought of Vampires in general was a myth too. But vampire bats have nothing to do with actual vampires, correct?"

"For the most part, yes." Ville glanced over to the clock on Vivian's nightstand. "I know you probably have a lot more questions, but they are going to have to wait. I have to hunt before the sun comes up." He took her by the hand and led her toward the door, but stopped. "There something I need to tell you before I leave. Something I think you should know." He waited, then finished. "You're a half Vampire. Just like Geena."

"What! That's not possible."

"Your father, August Bennett was a vampire married to a human. Your mother Christine Bennett died in child birth. Your father left you with your mothers parents and fled to Europe."

"No, my father died from cancer."

"No Vivian. Your father is still out there. Some day I'll take you to him." He paused then continued, "I'll be back tomorrow." Ville hated to leave her like that, with so many unanswered questions. This part wasn't in his job description, in fact, it wasn't a part of it at all. He planted a small open mouthed kiss on her cheek. "Now watch closely." Then just as he had before, he swung his legs over the rail and disappeared.

Ville free fell until the ground began to actually make sense; the scaled up the building across the street. He poised himself on the ledge in almost a cat like position and blew her a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so now Vivian knows. About Ville… and herself. I'm excited. This story is actually going somewhere. Please read and review.


	13. Salt In Our Wounds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Vivian, Geena, Faith, Christine, and August.

**Chapter Thirteen: Salt in Our Wounds**

_Ville landed on my balcony just after sunset. He stood and watched me; it was weird; but I could hear his thought. 'Except for the fact that the sheet is moving from her breathing, she almost looked dead. Her skin was as pale as mine; her black hair makes it paler as it surrounded her face.' He lingered only a couple more seconds, and then turned to leave._ Vivian reached out and grabbed his and he turned. She kept my eyes closed, but gave him a small smile.

"I saw you landing on my balcony and looking down at me, and then I reached for you when you walked away and woke up to realize that I had actually grabbed your hand. It was kinda creepy."

Ville squeezed her hand, "I saw it too. It's all part of…"

"Yeah, I figured. So, if I was standing over you, would I be able to see into your dreams too?"

"No, you may be able to see what's going on around you in your sleep; but to do as I do; you have to be a vampire."

"I thought you said I was a vampire?"

"A full blood vampire; to be that, another vampire has to drink your blood and you theirs in return." Vivian gave him a repulsed face and couldn't help see the disappointment in his face. "A vampire has two unique traits about it went it is "born". I can read the minds of the human and have telepathic conversations with others."

"Others meaning vampires?"

"Sort of, that really depends," he smiled at her.

"So, what is the difference between telepathic and reading mind?"

"When I have a telepathic conversation, I am talking to someone else with telepathy with out saying a word." _Ok, that made no sense._ Vivian gave him one of her raised eyebrows to show she didn't understand what the hell he was talking about. "It's…kinda…kinda like… like a text message. You send one to them, and they reply. Back and forth."

Vivian nodded, "and what about reading minds?"

"To read minds I can see their thoughts or dreams."

"Isn't that what you said for telepathic?"

"Close. Except In this case, I can't respond to their thoughts."

"Wow, you could learn some embarrassing stuff."

"Like you wondering what would happen if I kissed you."

Vivian's cheeks turned too many shades of pink to count "Aren't you nosey!"

One second Ville was standing in front of Vivian and the next he was behind her. Vivian felt his arm slide around her waist and put his mouth up by her ear. "Only a little." Vivian jumped. "I can hear what you are thinking if I focus. When you woke up the other night, I decided to come and sit on your balcony.

"How did you know I would choose that balcony?"

"Because I told you to," He whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean you _told _me?" She asked, trying to keep a handle on her temper.

"All vampires have the power of persuasion. Depending on the urgency or force in there voice or thought. They can give you the choice to ignore it; or with force and urgency, you can't refuse. Did you have just a random urge to go out on the balcony that night?"

"Yeah," _This is weird. Not only can he read my thoughts, but also he can control me. _"And how do you get these abilities?"

"When you are born you get one from each of your parents. Or if you are turned into a vampire, you get one from your donor and just receive a random one to make up for the other one."

"What about Geena, does she have anything?"

"No."

Then it kinda kicked in that Ville was behind her. "Wait, how did you get there so fast?"

"Talk about delayed reaction."

"Shut up." She huffed while she slid her hand over his and leaned back on his chest, his head was now propped up his hand.

"Vampires are more… er… developed than humans. We can hear things from great distances. We can see things from really far away as long as we focus on it; not to mention see in the dark. We can run faster than any known animal," Ville said, looking down at her.

"Just how well can you hear?"

"This whole city is like an untuned radio, and one individual is like turning the dial so it gets closer to one station," Ville answered after a slight hesitation. He smiled, "I even heard what you said to Geena all the way form the statue of liberty."

Vivian turned pink once more and turned her attention to a loose thread on the sheets, "Oh."

Ville let out a small soft laugh and put his hand on top of hers and laced his fingers between hers, "She really is a bitch."

Vivian finally built up the courage to ask the question that had been bugging her ever since that night in the alley. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Ville?" She bit her lip.

"Hmmm?"

"How did you escape Geena?"

Ville took his hand away and rolled on his back. Vivian wasn't going to give up that way. She climbed over so that she was on top of him. She clasped her hands and laid her chin on them.

"Persistent, aren't we?" Ville stated more than asked, but he wasn't mad. "There are something's in this world Viv, that are better left unsaid." Ville sighed; it was his turn to pretend there were something more interesting then her staring eyes. Even thought Vivian had seen it in the paper, she wanted to hear it from his own mouth. "I attacked her."

"Just attacked?"

His eyes flew back to hers, disgust flooding his emotions, "She's my sister!"

"She still tried to kill you. It's no wonder she still hunts you, she has to get her dignity back."

"If you already knew the answer to the question, why did you ask it?"

"Ack. Stop reading my mind! It's weird." While she said this, she reached over to he nightstand drawer and pulled out the newspaper article on Geena. She tucked it into Ville's inside pocket and told him to read it in his stare time.

"Vivian, if I killed everyone that attacked me, a third of the world's population would be gone," He stated.

"The doctors said that the force that was needed to break her arm like that would have to be 10 times the normal strength of a human.

"We also have unnatural strength. Like when I lifted you and set you on the roof the night we met; the term, light as a feather would fit nicely.

The moon shone through the open door and the light cast on her and Ville. She stroked Ville's cheek with her fingertips so not to hurt them.

"Why are you so pale?"

"I'm dead, Vivian… To put it bluntly. I have blood left in my body, but only a little, so that leaves me with little color." Ville the hand that was stoking his cheek and placed it on his chest. "I don't even have a heart beat."

It was true; Vivian felt nothing under his 'I love pandemonium' t- shirt. "How do you feed?" Vivian asked still looking at his hand over hers on his chest.

"I persuade them to come to me, and then I suck their blood, just like the stories. I can last on animals as long as they are big. I normally hunt polar bear up north, or grizzly; depending on how much time I have. Animal blood will only satisfy for so long, and then you need a fresh dose of human.

"When you need human blood, how do you decide who to take? Just some random person or what?"

"I try to stick to criminals. Rapists, murders, thieves. The less of them there are in the world, the better."

"But what about you? You fall under two of those categories."

"That's where people like Geena come in. I can't help what I am, Vivian. Would you prefer it was an innocent child or a rapist?"

Vivian caved, "Rapist I suppose. It's still not fair."

"If I could live on just animals, I would. It brings me no pleasure to hear the screams, to see the look of horror. But come vampires don't care, some prefer it that way. This is why I can't let you wander at night, no wouldn't hesitate for an instant to kill you." Vivian was horrified, repulse and had a strong urge to kick Ville out of her house, but just lay there instead. "I'm sorry." Ville slowly and gently pulled her head to his chest and she didn't refuse. He wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll rip their head off." She shivered all the way from her head to her toes despite the blankets. "I'll be the vampire that hunts vampires, huh?" She giggled slightly. "Maybe Geena will forgive me and we can work together." Ville's finger was placed under her chin and brought up so he could look her in the eyes. "Don't worry. Nothing will ever hurt you. I promise."

Vivian met Ville's advancing lips. She moaned with pleasure as her mouth had a war of temperatures. When they broke apart, Vivian put her head back on his chest.

"Everyday you were gone, every night I was alone; I felt like I had lost another. When I got the call that they were doing to have to pull the plug on Shannon because his conditions hadn't improved, I couldn't decide which was worse. Letting him die of let him just lay there, day in and day out. I eventually let them do it. Seeing you jump off that balcony, I thought I lost you." Vivian felt him shift uncomfortably under her, but she continued, "I checked every news channel and paper for someone committing suicide. None of them fit your description. All I found was Geena on the front page of the 'times'. Every time I thought about ending my life, there was always one thing still stopping me." She lifted her head and looked it his eyes. "Your voice. 'Don't do it, Vivian', and 'I'll be back.' Ville, you must promise me something."

"Anything." The truth was set in his eyes.

"Please, don't do that again. I don't think I could handle it," Vivian felt a tear slip and fall down her face. Ville reached out a finger and wiped it away. Then leaned in a captured her quivering lips. Just a short soft kiss.

"You have my word." Ville brushed her black hair behind her ears."

Vivian remembered back when Ville had jumped off her balcony. She remembered the last, no, the almost last thing he had said to her. "Ville, why can't I be around you when you're mad?"

"I have been known to loose control when I'm angry. I could have seriously hurt you that night. Fed or not." His eyes turned grave.

Something else was nagging at Vivian, and she knew Ville knew it. "Don't." he urged.

"Why did you choose me?"

Ville gently pushed Vivian off his stomach and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. His combat boots thudded as they landed on the floor. "Can that question wait?" There was sadness in his voice, his head hung.

"I need to know," She could tell this was an important question.

Ville's shoulders hunched further and became ridged. A mix of anger and regret filled his voice as he said, "Can that question wait?" This must have been the voice that he had talked about, because there was no way she could refuse.

"Sure," but the back of her mind was screaming. _NO!! Don't give in! He's using his power of persuasion on you!! _But she had no power over her mouth, her actions. He did. He turned and looked at her, sadness in his face. "I agree to wait, as it seems I have no choice." She said spitefully. "But don't you ever do that to me again. EVER!" And with that, she slapped him. Ville face twisted sideways, he turned and stared at her, facial expression unchanged.

Her hand felt like solid ice, she let out a small groan and held it in her other hand. Vivian glared at Ville and crawled off the bed; then stumbled in the dark to the bathroom.

Vivian fumed in silence as she ran her hand under the warm water. She looked up in the mirror, the dead was empty. Good, he must have left. She looked down at her hand again. It felt no different. Two gloved hands came from either side and turned off the water. Vivian looked up into the mirror expecting to see his face; but didn't.

"I have no reflection, remember?" He whispered in her ear.

She ignored him and pushed his hands out of the way, turning the water back on. He turned them back off.

"That will do nothing," he assured her as he turned her to face him. She waited impatiently, annoyed, and pissed as he once again nurtured her frozen fingers.

Once he was done, she looked him in the eyes, with sarcasium dripping from her every word, "Thanks a bunch." Then she was serious, "Now get out." Vivian crossed her arms and stared him down.

"Look, I'm sorry Vivian. I asked nicely the first time, but you wouldn't listen. I really am not ready to answer every question you ask me. Just…give me some time."

"Why? Why is it so hard?" She emphasized 'so'.

"I'll see you tomorrow Vivian," he answered stubbornly and turned to head toward the balcony door; but before he made to move at all, he added, "Maybe."

He was long gone by the time Vivian got outside.

She slammed the door and pulled the curtains across. Then for the first time in a long while, she locked the balcony door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok. I'm soooo sorry it took so long. I went camping, that was hell. Then I got the Harry Potter book and HAD to read that first. Sorry guys. Then I got a new ipod, so I had to mess with it. And marching band is starting, so I won't be able to update often, so please. Be patient with me. And thanks to PenArtist10000 for getting my ass in gear. If it hadn't been for her, I still would be messing with my ipod. So here it is, and I will try my best to get the next chapter out in a decent time. Not months later. NO PROMISES!!! I love you all, and thanks for waiting. Please Read and Review.


	14. Hand Of Doom

Disclaimer: (Dude, I hate doing this, it's so boring) I only own Vivian, Geena, Faith, Christine, And August. (Did I forget anybody?)

**Chapter Fourteen: Hand Of Doom**

_All I can ever do is piss her off, or make her cry. Can I just make her happy for once? What the hell is wrong with me; am I that depressing? _

_No, but you weren't even suppose to make friends with her anyway. You know that._

Ville fought with himself the entire way home, what was wrong with him? Vivian always seemed to be crying, or angry. Maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was her. She just has so much built up stress that she can't take a Vampire in her life.

_Well, you asked her to wait. It's not your fault. She shouldn't have pushed. _

_True. But you know-_

_Yes, I know. Shut up. I couldn't help it, it was one of those, and what do they say. Love at first sight? You know we are supposed to be together; she was born my mate, I can't help that._

_I wonder if he knows?_

_That is kind of a scary thought, don't ask that!_

By this time, Ville had reached the abandoned ware house on the outskirts of the city. He crawled in through the crack of the rusted metal door.

He was plunged into the cool darkness. He glided around the molding crates to the trapdoor where storage rooms use to be. But instead, it became Ville's Haven.

All the shelves had been removed and was turned into a living quarters. Most of the furniture he had brought with him from Romania, but some he borrowed… with out permission.

The stone floor had been covered with a shag carpet, courtesy of the ware house it's self. The concrete walls had black velvet hanging decoratively around all the walls. A red velvet stiff seated couch was pushed up against one wall and a winged back chair on the opposite wall. A glass coffee table was placed between. A circular alcove was on the far left corner, he placed his coffin here. On the right, he had used one of the old shelves to hold all of his old novels he brought with him. Then on another shelf was all his music. Everything he had heard while growing up. A stereo was centered on the back wall with two man sized speakers.

Ville took off his trench coat and threw it over the arm of the couch. After placing a cd into the player; something loud, he sat on the coat as well. He didn't clear his jacket all the way and he heard a crunch of crumbled paper. He pulled dug through the leather heap and found the paper that Vivian had given him. On the front page was a familiar face sitting in the back of an ambulance. Geena.

_**Geena Puget discovered in the alley off of Smithins St; found under a pile of garbage cans, badly injured. Her arms were broken and one shoulder dislocated; one leg fractured, 4 broken ribs and a broken nose. But other than that, there were just minor scrapes and bruises. Doctors say she shall recover with no permanent damage, scars are likely. **_

_**As for her attacker, he is still at large. She said she didn't see his face, it was too dark. But this mystery man has the strength of 10 grown men combined. Geena was thrown up oneside of the alley wall and crashed into the garbage cans. So all of Manhattan, be on alert for this attempted murderer. **_

Ville wouldn't… couldn't read any more. Had he really done that? Now all of Manhattan found him dangerous; well not him, but a super human who is charged for attempted murder. He had to go see her. There was still plenty of time left till daylight.

Seconds later he was walking up to the desk of the receptionist at the hospital.

"I'm here to see a Geena Puget."

"Let me see. I'm sorry. Geena is not seeing visitors.

"But I'm her brother, I need to see her," He cried, not sure if he was faking the plead in his voice or not.

The lady bit her plump red lip, and looked up at him.

"Please…"

"If you don't bother her, you can look through her window. It's room 6277. BUT don't disturb her."

He thanked her and walked toward the nearest elevator, Squinting at the brightness of the florescent lights.

6275… 6276…6277. He stopped to pear into the window that displayed Geena like a movie for all to see. She was asleep. She was almost covered completely in white bandages. But it didn't look to bad, but almost 5 months had gone by. Her cuts had healed and a vast majority of the bruises had disappeared; but a giant purple mark in the shape of a hand was still visible on her neck. Ville looked down at his hands, opening and closing them a few times. It was only then that he saw the oxygen mask on her face. He must have damaged her windpipe in his anger. That had to be the reason she was still here, she would have been released otherwise.

This is only a sampling of how out of control he could become when his anger got the best of him. The last time he has lost control, he had killed 10 people. It was only after it happened that he realized what he had done.

He shuffled out of the hospital, ashamed. For the second time in his life, he hated the monster that he was. _But there's nothing you can do about it. _

"Shut up." He said, not caring if people thought he was crazy for telling no one to shut up.

Once back in his one room house, he collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

-------

By the next night, he had made up an entire speech to give to Vivian. He wasn't going to tell her the truth, but he wasn't going to lie to her either. He was just going to tell her that not everything in a vampire's life can be told aloud, and shit like that.

He was just about the climb the stairs to the trap door when he felt an unwelcome familiar tingling on his back. Then full force, like a bolt of lightning, those eyes burned into him. It wasn't like before, it was worst.

"Valo. A word." Echoed off the walls.

Ville was curled on the floor, groaning in agony.

"Yes master," he panted.

Then the pain stopped just as abruptly as it started. Using the wall for support, he stood. Vivian was going to hate him for leaving with out telling her, but there was no time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I'm officially excited. The story is actually getting somewhere. It is so close to making sense that it's driving me crazy not to just blurt it out!! Please read and review so I can move on!!


	15. Lose You Tonight

Disclaimer: I only own Vivian, Geena, Faith, Christine, and August. Ville Valo is the lead singer to HIM. Shannon Leto is the drummer for 30 seconds to mars. Michael (Mikey) Way is the basses in My Chemical Romance. Frank (Frankie) Iero is the rhythm guitar in My Chemical Romance. All really hot people!!

**Chapter Fifteen: Lose You Tonight**

Vivian debated with herself all of the next day about unlocking the doors. She finally caved and undid the locks, but kept them shut.

She decided to forgive Ville. She _was _being really persistent, he wasn't ready to tell her, and she just needed to accept that.

Maybe instead of asking more annoying questions, they could go for a walk around central park.

She dug through her closet to find something "suitable" for the night's occasion; something nice, but not formal. Her fingers brushed against the spider web lacing of a dress Shannon gave her for her birthday before he died, tears choked in her throat as she pulled it out.

It looked something between a Halloween costume and something one would wear to a Goth convention. It was a black corset that was laced up with red ribbon. A swaying black skirt was attached to the bottom, knee length. A spider web lacing opened at the front and dragged along the ground.

Vivian walked into the bathroom and held it up to herself to see in the mirror. She looked like Raven from her favorite childhood book, Vampire kisses… Vampire. The word was like an atomic bomb in her head. Every time she said it, thought it, saw one, she wanted to blow up.

There was so much she didn't understand. What was the difference between a half blood vampire and a full blood vampire? And what's the difference between a half blood vampire and a human?

"Ugh," she said and pulled the dress away. _Not tonight. _She threw it back in her closet and pulled out black slacks and a nice shirt instead. She curled and scrunched her hair, then added a little eyeliner for effect. A _little_ makeup wouldn't kill her.

She put her shoes at the edge of her bed before climbing in it. She sat up against the wall and watched the sun sink below the city. Only an hour or so left. Vivian flipped through the channels on the TV but nothing seemed to interest her, not even CSI. She tried focusing on the murder evidence as a time waster.

Half hour, 10 minutes, 5 minutes, 1 minute, 30 seconds, 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… _hmmm…_30 seconds late, 1 minute late, 5 minutes late, 10 minutes late, 1 hour late, 2 hours, 4 hours. He's not coming.

He warned her that he might not, but she was almost sure he would. With a heavy heart, she slumped down in the bed and fell asleep.

When time goes by, does it have a habit of repeating it's self? 3 days, 4 days, 5 days, 1 week, 2 weeks. No sign of him. If she had known were he lived, she would go and make a personal apology. _Let's see, if I were a Vampire… If I was a full blooded vampire, where would I live? Underground somewhere were it was all dark, or maybe just an abandon building were no one ever came. There were plenty of abandon warehouses on the outskirts of the city, but which one to look in first? Well, you got to start some where; just pick one. _

So one morning at dawn, because she wasn't stupid enough to go looking through abandon warehouses were other vampires could also be hiding at night; she began her search.

The cardboard house, the fruit house, the furniture house. She was about to give up, but decided to look in one last warehouse. Even though it was starting to get dark, she was starting to get irritated. Once she found Ville, she was going to apologize; then give him a piece of her mind.

The carpet warehouse. The door was rusty, but it was open a crack. She squeezed herself in through the door, narrowly missing a huge crate.

"Ville?" she whispered around, hoping to god that there were no other vampires in this building. She searched for a good hour and a half and was about to leave when she tripped over something.

Vivian looked down at her feet and saw an old, rusty ring about the size of her hand. She edged away and squinted in the pitch darkness to realize it was a handle to a trap door. _That is so like Ville to hide in an out of the way place so no one could find him. But then again, __that was the point._

Heaving and puffing slightly she managed to pull the heavy son of a bitch open, leaving a gaping black hole. She placed her foot on the top step and began descending, closing the trapdoor behind her; hoping that the steps didn't stop abruptly somewhere.

When both her feet hit solid ground, she reached around for a light switch; yet again, hoping that even though Ville didn't need a light that there still was one.

_Click._

Florescent lights hung from the ceiling, piercing the darkness with their radiant glow. _This had Ville written all over it._

Giant stereo, cd's, books, old fashion furniture… not to mention a coffin. It even smelled like Ville; vanilla and spearmint. Vivian inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that had long been elusive to her. She spied the newspaper on the table, opened to the story of Geena.

Then something disturbed her, where _was_ Ville? Maybe he decided to go to her house… and now she wasn't there. _Shit!_ I'll just have to wait here for him. So Vivian laid on the couch and fell asleep.

She woke hours later to the creaking of the trap door opening, which she had remembered she shut on her way down. Could it be Ville? Or someone else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, band camp is almost over so I might be able to update some more before school starts, but I still have practice after school on some days. I haven't filled you in about leaving you hanging from the last chapter, which will be explained in the next one. But I did leaving you hanging again and I'm sorry. All will be explained in a matter or time. Please read and review, and if you have any suggestions. I'm all ears.


	16. And Love Said No

Disclaimer: I own Vivian, Geena, Faith, Christine, And August.

**Chapter Sixteen: And Love Said No**

A trip that took all of 30 seconds seemed to take only 3 milliseconds; but it was only because it was the trip Ville had dreaded since he was sent to Manhattan. All too soon, he was standing outside the gates of the 1505 Donegal castle in Ireland.

Ville sighed; _you got to face the fire sooner or later… I just wish it would have been later. _

The gates swung open and he walked up the insanely long path to the door, taking a pace that was slow, but not annoying. The door swung open automatically as well, _would it kill someone to just come to the door for once?_

Through the door, up the main stairs, down the hall, turn left, down that hall straight to the door at the end. He stood out side, dodiling a little longer; hoping to figure out a reason why his assignment wasn't completed.

"Stop stalling," a voice called from inside and once again, the door creaked open.

The throne room looked the same a half a year ago, when he left it to complete his assinment.

"Can you tell me WHY, Ville, that you did not come back sooner? Are you unhappy working for us? Do we displease you?"

"No master," Ville mumbled, rubbing his shoe into the rug.

"Look at me when you speak!"

Ville looked up into the dark grey eyes that haunted his dreams. "No master."

"Good," he snapped his fingers and a goblet flew off the table to Ville's left. It landed in his masters hands. He took a greedy swig and brought it down from his blood stained lips. "Tell me, have you done it? It's not like you to spend so much time on one assignment."

Making sure to make eye contact, he swallowed the huge lump in his throat and said, "No master."

The goblet tumbled from his fingers, "I don't believe I heard you correctly. Did you just tell me that you _didn't _complete you assignment? Ville," He rubbed his eyes with his finger tips, and then looked back at him. "What is the hold up? You are normally back within days asking for another assignment, but 6 months and you haven't done it. I even gave you a break from her when she ended up in the hospital. WHY! DO YOU NOT THINK THIS HURTS ME AS WELL! I wouldn't have you do it if I didn't find it necessary!"

"I'm sorry, master. There have been… complications. Geena was on my trail again, I had-"

"Geena has never been the cause of the problem. She's just an obstacle. You've had her on you since you first came to me and never has she been the cause of such a hold up. You have fought her off over and over and still been back before the sun comes up."

"It was different this time, master. I was in healing for 4 months," Ville said, trying to keep the bitter tones out of his voice. "You know, there are other options to consider if it still hurts you for me to continue." He said, hoping, praying, and pleading that his master would find his idea interesting enough to try.

"Perhaps you were, perhaps you weren't." he snapped his fingers again and chains flew up from the ground; capturing Ville in their metal grip. Completely ignoring Ville's idea, he talked as though he only heard the part about his healing. He sighed, "We'll just have to find out."

"Please master," Ville panicked.

Pretending to not have heard, he floated down the stairs in a flutter of robes. Ville was unable to move, but he didn't dare try. His master was the best sorcerer that ever roamed the planet, his chance of escaping alive was minimal. Not only did he have the power of all abilities of vampires, but to werewolves as well. Then he was just… powerful. He had magic that Merlin would be jealous of.

"You are scared. Panicked. Why, is there something you don't want me to find?" He read his emotions like the newspaper. He smirked; lifting his fingers to the side of Ville's head and closing his eyes. The pointer and middle fingers came closer and closer until he felt like touched the side of his head.

"ARG!!!" Ville screamed out, it felt he just took two crucifixion nails to either side of his head. Normally reading minds is painless, but his master enjoys making it so.

Images flashed through Ville's head as he was sure they flashed through his masters.

Saving Vivian at the top of the building. His looking down at her in the bathroom. Vivian's dream. Him healing her hand. Him fighting Geena. Laying on Faiths operating table. Him yelling when his master checking in on him. Him telling Vivian about being his life as vampire. Him kissing her. Telling her that she is a half vampire. _I love you._ Vivian slapping him.

The images settled and the fingers pulled away; chains disappeared. Ville fell to his knees, panting. He laid his head on the cold marble head and put his own hands on either side. He moaned; once again his life was read like a picture book.

"STAND UP!" Ville had no feeling in his legs, but he steadied himself as he stood. His master was sitting back in his chair, a very sour expression on his face. "YOU TOLD HER EVERYTHING!! How can you ever complete the assignment now? You are no longer useful to me. Leave... now."

"Master. She is smarter then you give her credit for, she's cautious. I had to gain her trust and get into her personal life for this to work." Ville pretended to be smug, but he was shaking on the inside. "I had to tell her I loved her. Had to tell her that I was a vampire and she was too. Or at least a half vampire. You told me I was the best you have, you are going to have to trust me."

His master pause, rubbing his fingers against his lips."hmmm...I'm impressed. I misinterpreted your images. How much longer do you need to complete it then?"

Ville smirked, "Not long."

"Good. See to it."

Ville turned around and was face to face with two huge wolves. He jumped back; he hated wolves for this very reason.

The popping of joints and unusual twisting of parts, the wolves turned to men.

"Ville." They acknowledged. Ville gave a stiff nod and began to walk toward the door.

"Oh, and Ville? If you don't have it completed soon... I will send somebody else."

After pausing for only seconds, Ville left.

He would need therapy by the time this whole ordeal was through. This was getting too much for him. Protecting a human that was so careless, she could flush herself down the toilet is she wasn't careful enough. But she was cautious enough not to let anyone into her life. That much was true.

He had to talk to faith. He needed advice... and rest. His head ached so bad, he thought it might explode any second.

Naturally, he had to be greeted by his least favorite of the living occupants of the house. Two growls let him know that the wolves weren't allowing company, but thank god Faith was.

"Ville, come in. come in." She looked into his eyes and saw everything. The pain, the embarrassment, the wiriness. "Let's talk."

Ville shot a look over her shoulder, _alone?_

"Frank, can you excuse us for a minute?" she added as frank entered the room.

------------

It really _felt_ like he was in therapy. She had him lying on the couch; head tilted back, eyes closed. She gave him aspirin and a warm cloth for his head, and her full attention for his worries.

"What am I suppose to do? You know I can't go thought with his wishes, no matter how much power he has over me. You must have some ideas?"

Faith pondered a while, her chest rising and falling calmly from under her corset. Her skirts swaying as she walked around the table and sat in a high backed chair. "Well, my only idea is to go though with the other plan."

"I can't. She doesn't was me too."

"Have you asked her?"

"I read her thoughts as I told her how Vampires can be made and she was repulsed!"

"Talk to her about it, suggest marriage. That might loosen her up to the idea."

Ville was ashamed… almost embarrassed to say the next sentences. "I've… I've never done it before. How do you do it?"

She hummed a little. "When I did the procedure to Frank, it was just as the stories always told it to be. But…" She started before Ville could say another word. "Consider what you are doing first. It is not a painless process for her or for you. As she dies, a part of you is being transferred into her."

Ville felt guilty. He didn't like the sounds of this. Pain. Vivian dying. But she would also die if he didn't do it. Torn between love and occupation.

"You have no other choice. Consider it while you still have time." Faith suggested.

Every minute Ville was at Faith's house, he thought about what to do. For 2 weeks he pondered. He didn't like jumping into something with out completely figuring it out first. By the time he was ready to leave. He knew what he was going to do.

It wasn't going to be pretty.

----------

Home sweet home. He flew up to the ware house with the break of dawn on his heals. When he opened the trap door, he smelt a familiar smell. He rushed down the stairs. There she was; sitting on his couch, looking scared out of her mind.

"Vivian?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, it's kinda boring and very confusing. But as I've promise before, all will be explained in the end. The next couple will be better. I promise. (I hope, I hope). I'll try to update soon, but I work all week long and school starts next week. Where the hell did the summer go? R&R!!!


	17. Behind The Crimson Door

Disclaimer: I own Vivian, Geena, Faith, Christine, and August.

**Chapter Seventeen: Behind The Crimson Door**

Vivian let out the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. "Ville?"

He held out his arms to her, and she ran to him. She embraced him, forgetting all her anger… for a little while.

"Where were you?"

"I had to leave. Unexpected business in Europe."

"You promised you would tell me next time you left!"

"Viv, I had no time. It was a spur of the moment thing; I was on my way to see you when I got… I got the message."

"You could have left a note." She huffed.

"I'll remember that next time, your majesty." Vivian gasped. Her anger and hurt were boiling into furry. Ville's face flinched, like he was having trouble with something. "Everything has to be your way or it's not right anymore. I have to tell you where I go. I have to watch what I say and how I say it. I have to answer every single damn one of your questions. And if I can't, don't want to, or have other things; it's all wrong. What the hell Viv? I have a life too."

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted your busy schedule. You just happen to show up on that rooftop of some reason, it's not my fault you decided to play hero." Vivian pushed Ville out of the way of the dark stairs and started ascending them. Throwing aside the trap door and heading toward the lighted crack.

"Vivian," Ville whined. Standing at the top of the stairs. His voice was different, like he couldn't believe he just said all those things. "Come back, I didn't mean it."

"Oh, no. I think you did. Deep down, you really ment all that. And if it bothers you that much, then I guess we are through." She stormed out the opening.

"Vivian?!"

"Fuck off!"

Ville grabbed at her arm, but she pulled away into the sunlight were she knew she was safe. A hissing came from behind her, _that'll leave some nasty blisters. _

Angry and tired, she walked back to her suite. But before she even went to bed, she had one thing left to do.

Vivian grabbed a knife from the kitchen and walked out onto her balcony. With the doors shut, she faced them. Blood bubbled from her palm as she slid the knife across it. With her pointer finger for a paintbrush, she wrote on her doors.

10 minutes later and two bloody palms, she admired her masterpiece.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ack, I know it is short. That's how come it didn't take very long. I've already got the next chapter going in my head. I promise, it will be out by tomorrow or the next day. R&R!!


	18. Killing Loneliness

Disclaimer: I only own Vivian, Geena, Faith, Christine, and August.

**Chapter Eighteen: Killing Loneliness**

_Fuck! Why can't you just keep a handle on your fucking temper! _Ville was scolding himself, while pacing his one room "house". He would have to apologize the first thing tomorrow night.

"OW, FUCK!!" Ville shouted as he accidentally brushed his arm against his leg. He gently rolled back the sleeve of his left arm. 10 or 11 giant red blisters formed on the inside of his arm. Blisters are about the only thing that vampires can't heal besides huge wounds. These would take a couple days to disappear. Sighing, he pulled it back over the hideous reminder.

_How am I going to make it up to her?!_

"I'll figure that out later," Ville declared while he climbed into his coffin; pulling the lid closed, seeming to shut out all of his problems.

------------

Ville woke just as the last beams of the sun were sinking below the horizon. _Ok. What to say?_ _Sorry? Yeah, that would work. I can see it now. Her reaction: Piss off. _

Ville groaned and rubbed his eyes, someone was going to have to help him one of these days. Help him control his temper; help him to know what to say to a girl that hisses like a cat.

Well, there was no need to write a script when the other actor doesn't know the lines.

So Ville made his usual path to Vivian's building, hoping that the night wou-

Was that blood? It wasn't the normal smell that came off of the living humans, it was open aired blood. It had been exposed for almost a whole day and…shit! It was Vivian's blood.

He plugged his nose, though it did little help as he scaled the wall. After settling himself on the balcony, he noticed the doors.

'FUCK OFF' dripped down the set of doors in scarlet letters. He leaned in and took a small whiff. Yep, that was defiantly her blood staining the doors. The smell of her was raging through his system, he was losing it again. He bit his lip and tried to recover; but when he broke the skin, he realized he was to far gone. Blood ran down his chin as he licked his own lips greedily. _More._

"VIVIAN!!" he slurred almost drunkenly. "OPEN THE DOOR!" When she didn't come; he listened, a rapid heart beat and fast breathing came from just on the other side of the door. "Vivian. I know you are there, I can hear you. Don't make me break down this door, you know I will." _What am I doing!! _His brain screamed at him to leave, but his body was still on blood lust. He leaned forward and licked the dried blood off the glass. "Oh, Vivian. You taste so good," His voice almost sounded orgasmic.

The curtain was pull back and Vivian's white face appeared. Her eyes widened and she screamed, throwing the black shadow back across the window. Ville heard her run to the other side of the room, panting heavily and heart beating at a dangerous height.

Her scream worked almost as an alarm to the rest of his body, his attention snapped. He wiped his chin on the back of his hand. _Did I really do that?_ "Vivian, I…" There was nothing he could say to cover what he'd done.

Slowly, he shrugged off his trench coat; folded it nicely and set it in front of the door, almost as a peace offering. He stood up and sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, to low for Vivian to hear.

--------------

Soon he was moping around Manhattan, to depressed to go back home and be alone. Not looking where he was going, bumping into random people and not bothering to apologize.

"What's on your mind, darling?"

Ville looked up and almost stopped breathing. Not that it mattered anyway. Could it truly be Vivian? No, her smell was different; but it never hurt to dream. Her eyes were green instead of dark purple with black rings. The eyes that he dreamt about long before he met Vivian.

"Nothing." he grumbled before continuing down the street.

A hand snaked down his shoulder and onto his chest, "aw come on. Tell Diane all about it, honey."

She was pushing it, she really was. Ville's blood began to boil, _get your fucking hand off me._

All too soon, she swooped down and kissed Ville. Boiling point was breached, Ville was sure his eyes were turning red. Faking pleasure in Diane's forwardness, he pulled her into the nearest alley. Abandoning his usual brand of victim, he let the lust flow again. His fangs slid down from his sheaths as he kissed down her neck. He felt the vein with pumping blood across his lips. Mouth open wide, he struck. Blood steamed into his mouth and down his face. He drank to his cold hearts content, dropping the corpse at his feet afterward.

_Don't be careless Ville,_ he reminded himself. He dragged the dead lady to the nearest dumpster and dropped her in. "Yeah, whatever."

----------------

By the next night, Ville felt awful. Not only was Vivian scared shitless of him, he also killed a human.

Tonight, while he moped; he brought his ipod to drown out the walking blood banks around him.

But music doesn't block out smells. It was her, he was sure of it. He followed his nose to the heart of the city to find her surrounded with friends. Some guys and a few girls, she was hanging all over a tall muscular looking guy with black spiky hair.

The blackened rock he called a heart tugged slightly, not to see her with another man, but to see her wearing his trench coat. It sagged a little, but he found it sexy with her short skirt and fishnets.

A tear streaked down his face and he wiped it away, leaving blood on his finger.

_Look at me._ Vivian looked over the shoulder of one of the other people in the group, making eye contact. Blue to purple.

_Come to me._

"Can you guys excuse me for a minute?" Ville slid around the corner as she approached. She turned it and stood there; hip thrust out, hand supported on it.

"What? I know you asked me over here, fucker."

Ville flinched at her spiteful words, almost like salt in an open wound. "I wanted to apologize," one look at Vivian and he knew that wasn't going to cut it. "For my behavior, for the way I've acted lately."

"Yeah, last night wasn't scaring at all. Wasn't terrifying beyond all reason."

"I know, I know." He wiped away another bloody tear off his face. He looked up at Vivian; her emotions seemed slightly softer, but she hid it behind a stone face. "I couldn't help it, I lost control. When I get angry, I can't control myself. That's why I said all those things I did the other night. Then I smelt your blood and lost it. You never fool around with blood when vampires are involved. It's not safe, especially with me."

"Yeah. Thanks for the life lesson, are we done yet?"

"I'm apologizing to you and all you can thi-… never mind. I'm trying to apologize to you. Don't you care at all? Does it even matter to you?" More blood spilled over his cheeks, but it was Vivian this time that wiped them away.

Almost as though she was thinking to herself; she mumbled, "But I do care." Vivian played with the sleeve of the trench coat. Ville put his hand against her cheek, she leaned into it unconsciously. She lifted her eyes to look at him. "I do care," she repeated louder. Ville leaned in closer, "I do c-" but the rest was cut off when Ville's lips connected with hers. It was quick, almost nonexistent. Vivian looked Ville straight in the eyes, "I do care." It was firm and full of forgiveness.

"This needs to be put out into the open… but just for you to contemplate. Vivian. Marry me?" It almost sounded like a plea.

A look somewhere between shock and delight washed out the soft happiness that was left over from their kiss.

"Vivian, come on!" One of her friends called from around the corner.

She twisted around, "Just a second!"

Ville sunk into the shadows of the nearest alley.

"Ville? Ville?" He heard her hiss. He sank deeper as she looked down to his hiding spot. Shrugging, Vivian left.

He missed her already and was scared of what she would say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAHHH!! You got to love it. I'm sorry; once again I left you hanging. HAHAHA!! No I'm not. cause I already know what's going to happen. You guys should thank my best friend for half of this chapter, Faith Iero. She is also an author on FanFiction, she is writing a Fic called 'immortal'. You guys need to read it, it's insane!!! Ok. R&R!! LATER!!!


	19. Passion's Killing Floor

Disclaimer: I own Vivian, Faith, Geena, Christine, August, and 'Friend' with no name.

**Chapter Nineteen: Passion's Killing Floor**

Vivian had a hard time concentrating on her friends that night, _he proposed!!_ _He proposed. HE FUCKING PROPOSED!!_

"Viv? Come back to planet hell!" that cute guy that she was hanging on to said to her, what was his name again? Conner… Cameron… yeah, I think that was it.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired."

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing since we're here."

She looked up and realized that they were at her suite. 6277 was bolted down right in front of her nose in golden metal numbers.

"Right, thanks"

Cameron leaned in, Vivian turned her face and he caught her cheek.

"G- Goodnight," She stammered, turning to unlock the door. Shutting it in his pouting face, she shot the lock home.

She didn't know if she should dance, sing, hide, or just be fucking scared. She loved him and forgave him, but he was kind of a psycho maniac when it came to blood. She would have to be more careful in the future.

Would he come if she called him? The cool night chilled her as she walked out onto the usual meeting spot; the balcony. Vivian pulled Ville's trench coat tighter around her, engulfing herself in his scent.

Would he be able to hear her? Yeah, he would. He probably had been listening to her all that night.

"Ville?" She whispered. She waited a few seconds; rubbing her arms, not from cold but worry. Then decided that he couldn't hear her, before turning to go into her room.

"Viv?"

She turned, wiping the recent tears off her face. He opened his arms to her and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Um… Can we go somewhere else?"

"What?" She looked up and saw Ville's eyes glowing bright red, he was biting down on his lip, hard. "Yeah, c-coarse." She eyed the door, _how could I be soooo stupid. _

Ville turned around and signaled her to climb onto his back, _um ok? Doors and stairs work too._

"This is faster," he pointed out.

"Hey! Stop that." She growled, climbing up on his back.

"Sorry."

-------

It was better then she could ever describe. Flying faster than humanly possible, zipping though skyscraper and not hitting a thing. Everything was a blur; her eyes stung from the icy wind. She snuggled into his back, trusting him completely. New concept.

"We're here."

Vivian opened her eyes, realizing that she had fallen asleep. She blushed as she slid off his back on to… where were they?

"Oh," she gasped. Ville and she stood on the head of the statue of liberty. And, "Oh. You can see the stars!" she marveled.

Ville put his arm around her, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Um. Well; not really one something, a few some things." she paused for a second and then started hesitantly. "If I were to marry you, how would we work that out? You are vampire, I'm mortal. I don't want to tempt you every night we are together."

Ville, shifted uncomfortably. He motioned her to sit down as he did. "Vivian. I wanted to ask your permission, and I was hoping by proposing to you would loosen you up to the idea." He took a breath and spilled it out to her slowly. "I want… to change you."

"I don't think I understand," her brain refused to work, was he speaking English?

"I want to turn you into a full vampire. I know you don't like the idea, but Vivian I want to… I want to be able to be with you always. I don't want to sit and watch you grow old as I stay forever young. I know I'm being selfish, but I want to spend eternity with you. I want to be able to… to touch you with out my gloves and not hurt you." He said as he placed a gloved hand on her cheek.

Vivian pulled away a little, and then stopped.

"I love you, Vivian. I want to spend all of my nights with you. I want to be able to hold you, feel you… and not worry about losing control. Please Vivian," He pleaded. "Do this; not just for me, but for both of us. Please."

"Can I think about it?"

"You can have all the time you want," but Vivian knew she really couldn't.

"Will it hurt?" her head was back on his shoulder now, his arm wrapped around her.

"Yes." She shuddered. If it was two things Vivian couldn't stand, it was death, the other was pain.

"Ville, there is no way I could really refuse. I'm just afraid." Vivian knew that was the whole truth. If she didn't do it, she would be letting go of the one thing that actually mattered to her. The one thing that actually mattered.

"_I'm sorry, Mrs. Leto. There is no hope left for him, he is not going to wake up. It's your choice." _

_Vivian was in hysterics at Shannon's bed side as she watched his almost lifeless form stare off into space. His eyes far away not focused on anything. She took his hand and squeezed it; hoping… praying that he would squeeze back. He didn't. _

"_I'll leave you to think on it," Michael Way said and retreat from the room._

_When the door was shut and the doctor's foot steps had retreated, she spoke. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I want you to know… I love you and always will. You are the one and only thing that actually mattered to me."_

_It was then that she made her chose. To keep Shannon lying in that bed would only be selfishness on her part._

"When do you suggest we have it?" Ville ask.

Vivian sighed, knowing she would regret it later. "Can we do it tomorrow night? I don't want to be the eager beaver or anything, but I have this felling that you need it to be soon."

"I do, but that shouldn't matter. You are sure that you want it _tomorrow?_"

"If I don't, I might chicken out."

"Fair enough."

"Where will we have it?"

"Actually; when vampires change, it's always taken place in a cemetery."

"Oh…ok."

"Is that ok?" Vivian nodded. "Is there one around here somewhere."

"There is one behind the old church on the other side of the city. Should I take a taxi?"

"What?"

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Oh. That's up to you. Shall I meet you there?"

"Preferably."

They sat up on the statue till Ville told her it was time to head back to her house.

After climbing back on his back, she fell asleep almost immediately.

------------------

She had butterflies in her stomach as night approached. She was in her room looking down on her bed at the dress that Shannon had given to her. She decided that this was the occasion she had been waiting for.

_Knock knock._

"Come in,"

"Hey Viv."

Vivian had asked her friend to help her get ready, but she told her she was going on a date.

"What do you want to do first? Hair, Makeup, or your dress?"

"Dress, that's the part that is going to be the hardest."

10 minutes later, Vivian was clinging to her bed post and her friend was telling her to suck it in! The red laces on the back of the corset dress were so tight that she could hardly breathe.

"Ok, now that you can hardly breathe and your chest is about to spill out of your dress, what do you want to do next?"

"Hmmmm. Let's see if I can put on my stockings." It was tough, but the fishnets did go on eventually. Then the boots. Her friend clasped the choker on her neck; a black leather band with swooping chains and a dangling blood red rose in the middle.

"Hair?"

"Yes," Vivian answered.

Her hair was pulled up high on the back of her head and put in a bun that made it flow down like a waterfall. Two strands were left to fall on either side of her face.

And now, the part she hated the most. Makeup. "Only a little," she reminded.

"Just some foundation, blush, and a little eye liner. And if you decide you want any, some eye shadow."

It ended with a little foundation, a soft pink blush, and some black eyeliner. Her eyelashes were so thick and plush already she didn't need mascara and she refused to put on eye shadow.

"Oh, come on!!" Her friend chased her around with the lip stick tube. "Only a little."

"No. I agreed for lip gloss, not lip stick."

"Fine." She said, pulling a light pink color out of her pocket. "Now go look."

Vivian slowly walked to the bathroom. "I look like some painted up doll," she complained.

"You look great," her friend said, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Common, lets call you a cab."

But just before Vivian went out the door, she grabbed a small velvet bag.

----------------

Vivian was shaking as she got out of the taxi. Ville would be waiting for her in the cemetery, could she do it? _Yes!_

She walked around the back of the church and walked thought the first couple of tomb stones when...

"You look beautiful."

Vivian turned on the spot to see Ville, in black slack and a black dress shirt. The shiny black tie around his neck looked a little too tight for Ville's taste. A black top hat sat atop his dark wavy hair. And of course there were the gloves but they were a pair a dress gloves. Instead of fingerless ones, there was a pair of black gloves one might wear to an opera.

Ville held out his arm for her to take, "are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He led her through grave after grave until they reached a small hill that had no tombs on it. The moon shone down on this spot making almost perfect in Vivian's mind.

"Well, considering we have no preacher, we will make this quick." Vivian nodded. "Vivian, will you take me to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I do." She pulled the silver band out of the black bag and placed it on Ville's ring finger. It was given to her by her father, supposable, but she never knew why. Ville stared at it in aw, almost as if he had found the lost city of Atlantis. "And Ville, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded Wife?"

"I do." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her finger. It was a sliver band with two red rubies sitting on either side of an onyx jewel. It was… "It's beautiful."

"Can I kiss the bride now?" He asked, smirking.

She didn't answer, she just plunged in herself. Ville was quick on the follow up; it was a passionate kiss, unlike any before. Ville trailed kisses down her neck as she tilted her head to the side to allow more access. With out warning, there was a sharp pain in her neck, she cried out. She felt drained when Ville did pull away; his eyes red and blood dripping off his chin. He ripped open his arm through his shirt and held it out for Vivian to drink. She wanted it… No… She craved it. She snatched at his arm greedily and drank till Ville pulled away.

She felt perfectly fine for all of 5 seconds, and then came the pain. It rushing in like a train wreck, spreading through her body. Her legs couldn't support her anymore and she fell to one side. Vivian thrashed violently, every part of her felt like it was on fire. Her head felt like it was going to explode, tears streaked her face.

She turned to find Ville in the same state not far off. Top hat rolled off to one side and wavy hair gone wild. Bloody tears streamed down his face. He noticed her looking at him and held out his hand for hers. She grasped it and squeezed it like a pregnant woman in labor.

The pain lasted all of and hour, both panting as they lay in the cemetery. Then, with new found strength, they were both on there feet. Vivian wiped the blood streak off Ville's face; looked at it, then stuck it in her mouth. It was sweet; almost like sugar but completely different at the same time.

"Are you alright, my darling?"

"I've never felt better."

They cleaned themselves off as best they could and walked back to Vivian's suite. Ville ripped the doors off there hinges and flung them out into the night, the black curtains now blowing in the night breeze.

When he turned back around, Vivian met him; her eyes full of desire. She picked up Ville's hands ane one by one took off his gloves. She put her hands on the back of his and pulled them toward her.

"Touch me," She whispered, almost in a plea

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. I love that chapter a lot. I didn't know how the rings worked in a wedding so i just kind of made it up as i went along. WARNING TO ALL!! NEXT CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT!! Did you expect it not too? Don't read it if you don't want to. I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can cause I know y'all are curious now. R&R!!


	20. When Love And Death Embrace

Disclaimer: I own Vivian, Geena, Faith, Christine, August, and Ammoniums Friend.

Authors Note: I warned you!! It has sexual content.

**Chapter Twenty: When Love and Death Embrace **

Vivian's smooth skin ran under Ville's finger tips as she guided them down her throat onto her chest. Then the smoothness of her chest was replaced by cloth as his hands were guided over her corset to her waist.

She left his hands there and brought her own back behind her neck and unclasped her choker; which sat just under her now fully healed bite mark. It thudded to the floor next to her boot, neither looked. They continued to stare into each others eyes, blue to dark purple once more. The dam that held back the waterfall of curls was released and they tumbled over her shoulders.

Ville was mesmerized; he didn't even remember leaning forward, but the passion in the kiss brought him to his senses. But only slightly, he felt lightheaded as he ran his tongue over Vivian's bottom lip asking for permission to engage into a more passionate kiss. It was granted in an instant.

He pushed her backward toward the bed. She stopped as her legs hit the frame, Ville pushed her down slowly till she was sitting and he was crouching.

He pulled away and swallowed the urge to moan at her beauty. He ran his hand down her thighs to her legs were he was intercepted by her boots. He grabbed the zippers and undid them so gracefully that is was almost clumsy.

Once her shoes were gone, he kicked his off as well.

He looked down at her hungrily from a standing position. Vivian scooted back till she was stretched across the bed, holding his gaze with her seductive stare. She leaned back on her elbow and puffed out her chest slightly. She tilted her head down a little to look at him through the part in her hair.

He let out a low growl as he stood stupidly looking down at her. _'I want her. Now!' _He thought to himself.

Vivian smiled smugly, _'So take me.'_

Ville was taken aback for a minute, but returned her smile as he leaned forward and crawled over her. Stopping one leg on wither side along with a hand.

There was a pause were they stayed eye to eye, minds completely blank. Vivian reached out her hand and grabbed his tie and pulled gently.

As his face neared hers, she closed her eyes. Ville didn't, he wanted to take in as much of her as he possibly could. Vivian kept pulling till their lips met; Ville didn't even need to ask, her lips were already parted.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and laid it back onto the bed. She pushed her lips against his and kept her head in his hand at the same time.

She pulled again at the tie, but this time she was undoing it. With a flash of black satin, the tie was discarded over the edge of the bed.

Ville's other hand slid down past the hem of her dress and crawled up under the fabric to the waist line of her fishnets. He hooked his fingers around the two sets of elastics and pulled off her stockings along with her silky black panties. They soon joined the tie on the floor.

Vivian's skilled fingers unbuttoned Ville's untucked shirt. She instantly recognized the scar decorating his chest. She lightly dragged her fingers down it.

He pulled away, moaning, "Bloody hell, Vivian." He shivered from her light touch, his curls dancing around his face. Ville shifted over to one side of Vivian and sat on his heels. Vivian got up and crawled over to him on her knees. She smirked at him as she ran her hand up his chest, his nipples becoming erect as her palms slid over them. Vivian brought her hands up to his shoulders and dragged them down his arms taking his shirt with them. The shirt joined the pile of discarded laundry. And with Ville's help, she got the slacks over his growing erection.

Ville could not stand it any longer, he leaned in and kissed her; catching her by surprise, but she regained her composure.

Ville watched as Vivian reached to remove his boxers, but grabbed her wrist just before her fingers got closer. He took his lips from hers and placed them by her ear, then whispered, "No fair."

Vivian sighed and turned around, holding up her hair. Ville loosened the ribbon as if he'd done it everyday of his life. The now flimsy fabric slid into a heap, leaving Vivian with nothing.

_'Happy now?'_ she thought as she turned around.

_'More then you know,'_ he answered, eyeing her breasts.

_'perv' _

_'your point?' _Ville closed the space between them and crashed his lips into hers. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her smooth skin. He brought one hand back around and cupped her breast.

Vivian reached up and tangled her fingers in his dark curls.

Ville's erection was becoming harder and even painful against his now tight boxers.

Vivian, seeming to have realized her effects on Ville, smirked into their kiss. It didn't take long for her smile to travel in the opposite direction. She pulled away and her breast was pulled from his grasp. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Now who's not being fair?"

Ville raised his hands in surrender. Vivian's eager fingers reached forward and pulled the waist band down over his… 'Bulge.'

Soon they were both just as naked as the other.

Vivian giggles like a five year old. Ville rolled his eyes, "Well, you don't have to be childish about it."

Once again, locking lips; Ville playfully wrestled Vivian down into lying down on the bed.

He pulled away and stared down into her eyes, reflecting the same amount of desire in his.

It was all serious now as he raised his eyebrow; she nodded. He positioned himself at her entrance. One hand on either side of her shoulders, hers grasping his.

He plunged in. Vivian threw her head back. Well… pushed it deeper into the mattress is more like it. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she closed her eyes. She gasped. Ville waited, then pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in again. Her grip became tighter. He continued, getting faster and going deeper each time. Soon; Vivian was meeting his thrusts and moaned aloud as the tempo began to increase.

Vivian's nails drew blood from Ville's shoulder. Her lids flew open to reveal crimson eyes. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked away the sweet nectar.

As the climax got closer, Ville joined with his own low groans.

With one last plunge, Ville released into Vivian. Alto and soprano sang out to the night.

Breathless and sweaty, Vivian and Ville lay spent in a tangle of limbs. With the last bit of energy Ville possessed, he removed himself from Vivian. He lay next to her and she curled up against him; he wrapped his arm around her.

Ville pushed her bangs off her sweaty brow and tucked them behind her ears. She nuzzled closer and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing became even and she fell asleep. Ville watched her as she slept; knowing that dawn would come soon and they would have to move.

His eye caught the sparkle of her ring. He smiled, glad that she belonged to him now. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms straight. He bent his head and rested it against her forehead. He closed his eyes and sank into darkness; but tonight, he wasn't alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. Between band, school and an upcoming concert, I've become a busy woman. Ok. So that's as good as my smut gets. I'll try and get my next chapter out soon.


	21. Kiss Of Dawn

Disclaimer: I own Vivian, Geena, Faith, Christine, August and the random friend with no name.

**Chapter twenty one: Kiss of Dawn**

Vivian woke on the couch in the front room, pitched into total darkness. But when she looked around she realized that she could see everything. The door, the table, Ville sitting in the chair staring at her.

Vivian rolled over to look at him better, and then realized that she was only covered in a blanket. She grabbed at it as it began to slide onto the floor. Ville of course had put his pants back on, but his chest was bare.

_How did I get here?_ She tried desperately to remember, but she couldn't think of anything.

"I had to move you; it's not good to be exposed to the sunlight."

Vivian nodded and lay back onto the couch. It was only then that she saw the red blisters on Ville's chest and arms. As if sensing what she was looking at, he tried to cover them. Vivian wrapped the blanket around her and walked over to be were he sat. Sitting gently on his lap, she took his arms and laid them were she could see them.

"Is this what happens when you go out in the sun?" Vivian felt bad and some what responsible.

"I've had worst." He shrugged.

"Does it hurt?"

He shrugged again. "You should get back to sleep, you're still weak. You're going to need more energy than that if I'm going to take you hunting tomorrow."

She smiled weakly, but didn't move.

"Common' Viv, you need your strength. Trust me." He stood and carried her away from his chest back over to the couch; laying her back on it. Vivian heard him whimper slightly at the contact with the blisters on his arms. Once he had situated her on the couch, he knelt down next to her.

_Please sleep, my darling, sleep  
your cry for inspiration  
never reaches ears on distant stars  
and every night our lonely planet  
Slides across the universe  
And I won't pretend I understand_

He sung in a low baritone voice, running his fingers through her hair. She drifted, but as she fazed, she heard.

_Please sleep, my darling, sleep  
your death by information  
won't disturb the peace on distant stars  
and even when you lock the doors  
and slide behind the unlit shades  
none of us are strangers anymore_

She giggled slightly, even in her sleep it sounded ironic.

_Fall asleep with the windows open  
Come to me with the worst you've said and done  
you'll close your eyes and see me  
A little death makes life more meaningful  
I stand no chance at all _

It was awkwardly disturbing how his song actually fit with her life, and yet it was relaxing at the same time. She snuggled into the couch and listened as he continued.

_Please, sleep my darling, sleep  
Your car crash in slow motion  
Won't upset the pace on distant stars  
And one by one the years of our lives  
Stumble as the moments pass  
So please hold on, so please hold on _

'_Car crash! Did he say car crash?' _Vivian bit her tongue to suppress the urge the cry. '

_So fall asleep with the windows open  
Come to me with the worst you've said and done  
You'll close your eyes and see me  
A little death makes life more meaningful  
I stand no chance at all_

_Please, sleep my darling, sleep  
Please, sleep my darling, sleep_

Vivian was almost so far gone that she couldn't hear him anymore. It was a little blurry and all the words seemed to mesh together.

_So fall asleep with the windows open  
Come to me with the worst you've said and done  
you'll close your eyes and see me  
A little death makes life more meaningful  
I stand no chance at all_

_('little death' by Plus 44)_

Vivian felt Ville's lips on her forehead; they stayed there for a second before pulling away. My kiss of dawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACK!! I hate writers block, it sucks. This was just a short little chapter to kick start my brain. Sorry. I know it's short and just a little teaser, but it might help me get the next chapter out sooner. Please be patient with me. I'm having serious issues getting the two parts of my story together. I know what I want to do; it's just getting there that's the problem. Please read and review. I want… no NEED to know what you think of my story. The silence after every chapter is enough to drive one insane.


	22. Cyanide Sun

Disclaimer: I own Vivian, Geena, Faith, Christine, August, the random friend that has no name (There is a new character, but he doesn't belong to me. He is another band member from HIM. But he is not as hot as Ville.)

**Chapter Twenty Two:** **Cyanide Sun **

Vivian watched as Ville's blisters turned from being the size of grapes to little mosquito bites. She was careful to stay out of the sunlight, but she still wasn't used it having to avoid it. She got blisters every now and again. Ville told her that eventually it would become second nature.

Hunting was…fun? She loved running though the dark park with Ville speeding around beside her. But she still couldn't get used to the idea of the drinking blood of an animal. The light leaving the eyes of the little bunnies and the squirming of the squirrels as she sucked their blood. She felt awful when she tossed the body down into the ocean, SPLASH! Again, second nature. Yeah right. She felt even worst when it came time to take her first human.

_Sway your hips a little, get their attention, _Ville whispered into her head.

_Shut up, this is bad enough as it is. I feel like a hooker. _Vivian was dressed in a short leather skirt with her fishnets and her boots, wearing her corset. Not that this wasn't one of her usual outfits, it's just that she was trying to get attention from it. That was the unusual part. The chance to push anyone away was inviting, but her stomach ached from the lack of feeding.

Sighing, Vivian swung her hips a little more making her ass shift this way and that in the tight leather skirt. It took only minutes for someone to come up and grab her ass. He looked like a college student; he stumbled around like she had just one too many beers… or three.

"Hey darlin'" he slurred, "Care for a bite?"

"I'd love one," she purred, pushing him into the nearest alley way. Her fangs already pushing through from their sheaths. She opened her mouth to strike at the pretty vein under his jaw line, but she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

Instead of fear plastered in them, it was encouragement. He wanted her to do it, how did he know? It was only then that she realized there was no heart beat crashing against the hand on his chest. She jerked her hand away, gasping at the same time.

"Hello Vivian." He purred, smiling down at her like he knew the funniest joke in the world in she didn't.

"God damn, why is it that every Vampire in New York knows my name?"

There was a flash of black on Vivian's left and Ville jumped at the other Vampire. He easily dodged him. "Ah, Ville. Knew you had to be somewhere."

"Linde," Ville acknowledged.

"Wait, you know him?" Vivian asked Ville, pointing at… Linde.

"Of course he does, we work for the same person. Has he told you who that is?"

"Shut up!!" Ville yelled, "She isn't aloud to know that."

"Ever since when were you so up in arms about breaking the rules," jabbing his head in Vivian's direction.

Ville roared in anger, trying again to wrestle linde. Linde caught his arms and they tumbled around the alley, running each other into garbage cans. At one point, Ville was pinned against the wall; Linde let out a short, low whistle. There was rustling behind her, but Vivian couldn't get her brain to work.

"No, Vivian. Watch o-," but it was too late. Vivian was caught up from behind; a blind fold was placed over her eyes. She was being carried away fast, and she could hear Ville's voice fading away. "Vivian! Vivian! Vivi-," there was a grunt and silence.

----------------

The trip took no more then 5 minutes, but the way her hair was whipping around, she knew they had traveled a long distance.

She was taken inside somewhere, the warmth of a fire place on her left. She was set down on her feet, the blind fold was removed.

She was in an extraordinary throne room; a huge silver chair was sitting at the top of three stairs. A piece of Red silk elegantly thrown over the back and arms. Vivian looked around, a monstrous fire pit stood toward the middle of the room. The stone stairs had a red carpet laid over them to cover the coldness. Ceiling to floor curtains hung closed over windows on the far right side.

The doors behind her were thrown open and a very young looking man walked in. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. His hair was black; it came down to about his chin. He was about average height, his skin was a ghostly white. He looked basically dead… or undead.

_Why does he look so familiar?_

For the second time, the door was thrown open; in came linde and another man dragged a wrestling Ville.

"Thank you gentleman, I'll take it from here." The formal dead man stuck his arm out in front of him, spreading his fingers out wide. Ville stopped struggling, seeming to be frozen. He threw his arm off to the side and Ville went sailing across the room and slammed into a wall; sliding to the floor. Chains flew out from the floor and clasped around his wrists; only long enough for him to sit up. Clasps locked behind his knees making it impossible for him to stand. He slumped back, sitting on the back of his legs. "You failed me, Ville. For that you will be punished. You denyed me and you shall die it."

Vivian's throat seemed to close up, she was having trouble breathing.

_Who is this? _She asked Ville.

There was no response.

_Can you hear me? Who is this?!_

_One, two, three, four… _Vivian looked at Ville, concentration was the only picture spread on his face. He was trying to shut her out, the little bastard.

"So…" The stranger turned and looked at Vivian. "Hello Vivian."

For the First time since he came bursting into the room, Vivian finally saw his eyes. The dark purple you could drown in and the black rings that could capture anyone's attention.

Vivian regained her composure and coolly replied, "Hello Father."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!! The two parts of my story are finally coming together. Do forgive the… space between my chapters. I had no time work on it recently. But I'm sick and I stayed home from school and took that time to finish this chapter. BUT… I will not write another word unless I get reviews. So if you want me to continue, send me a review. It can be a few words, a sentence, a paragraph, a book. I don't care; I just want some input on what you think of my story. And how you hate my cliff hangers. (Hee hee, I love black mail.) So, I love you all and I hope to hear from you. R&R!!


	23. Rip Out The Wings Of A Butterfly

Disclaimer: You all know who I own and don't own so I really don't have to do this.

**Chapter Twenty Three: Rip out the Wings of a Butterfly**

The smirk of the older mans face was without a doubt of satisfaction. Ville hung his head in shame as Vivian looked at him.

_Sorry. _

Vivian stuck up her nose and looked back to her father.

"This wasn't the way I wanted you to find out, Vivian. I was going to wait till you were at least 25 to tell you. But at le-"

"Don't lie! You told me to kill her!" Ville screamed, pulling against his restraints.

"Be silent or I will kill _you_."

"Don't believe him Vivian. He told me to kill you. That's why I knew where you lived. That's how come I knew your name. He told me." Ville spit out franticly. "He told-" Ville groaned and fell forward onto his forehead. He wasn't dead, he knew that much but he couldn't move either.

He heard Vivian shriek, but August held her back. "He's not dead, look." It was at this moment that Ville's head didn't feel like a rock anymore and he lifted it up off the stone floor. He sat back on his heels again and looked at Vivian. Her face was still molded into a scream as August held her back by the arm.

"See, no harm done." He said, looking her over. "Tell her Ville."

Ville opened his mouth to speak, but his tongue felt like a swollen sponge and he couldn't get it to move. His voice didn't vibrate up his throat and out his mouth. He tried a couple more times to speak, but found it impossible.

"Oops. My mistake." A wicked grin spread across his lips as his eyes mocked Ville. Ville pulled at the metal, wishing that he could rip the bastards head clean off. "Did he not tell you, my sweet Vivian? It was him in that car that struck down Jared and you."

The look on her face right there made Ville want to die just from shame. "Is this true, Ville?"

He couldn't use his words, but there was one other way to communicate with Vivian, if she'd let him.

_This is what I do for a living; it's sick and twisted, I know. But I was on the run at the age of 21, he was the only one who would take me in and give me shelter. In trade for a place to live, I did his dirty work. Your name came up and not knowing who you were at the time, I really didn't care. But you have to believe me when I tell you that I would never have done it. I loved you since the moment I first saw you. Vivian, please. I'm sorry. You have to believe me. _Tears slid down Ville's bruised cheeks. Vivian made no response that she had heard anything that he'd said; he hung his head in defeat.

"My darling, shall we have a spot of dinner. I want to get to know you."

Vivian hesitated, looking over at Ville. He pleaded with her through his eyes. "I'd love too." If he could have, he would have screamed. Ville had lost everything he had in a matter of 5 minutes. The stars in his night sky, the key to his heart. August had ripped the wings from his back and now he was left to fall to his bitter death.

Vivian and August walked out of the throne room, his arm outstretched to her. Linde left behind them and Ville was left alone. It was only 20 minutes according to Ville's internal clock until the doors opened again. August walked back into the room.

"I don't know what you said to her, but she asked me not to kill you…yet. So I decided to put you down in the dungeons until I can figure out what to do with you."

_Don't hurt her._

"Why of course I won't hurt her, you silly boy. She's my own daughter, what do you think I am?"

_You did it before._

August brought back his hand and then landed it on the side of Ville's head. Ville's vision blurred and he fell side ways, knocked out for the second time that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's taken me forever and 4 years to get this out. I'm so sorry. I will write faster and hopefully get the rest of the story out to you soon. I already have the next chapter typed; I just want to get this one out first. Please R&R!!


	24. Pretending

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah Yeah. Let's get on to what you guys really want.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Pretending**

It was hard for Vivian to leave Ville alone, strapped to the floor, but she must play along with the pretense. When her father and her where outside the throne room, she asked what was to become of Ville.

"What do you want me to do with him, he is your husband." He said, fingering the ring on her left hand. His words might have said 'I don't care, whatever you want' but his tone told otherwise.

"Can he sit in the dungeons for a time before you kill him?" She said, hoping that there actually was a dungeon somewhere in this castle.

The look in his eyes made her think that he had seen right through her, but he smiled. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Then it's settled. While you dress for dinner, I shall see to it."

"But Father… I have nothing else to wear."

"Nonsense," he said as he guided her up a set of stairs and down a hall. He stopped in front of a large oak door; it was decorated with carved roses. "Linde will wait out here to show you to the dining area where I shall await for you."

Vivian nodded and pushed through the door without a word. She was struck at the sight; her feet refused to move from the door. A large, round four poster stood dead ahead ups a small flight of stairs. On her left were a vanity (with no mirror, imagine that?) and a few bottles that she could only assume to be perfume. On her right was a door that looked to be a bathroom. A little to the left of that door was a… closet?

She walked over and peered inside… "oh." She gasped. It was full of fancy dresses, elegant nightdresses, and about a hundred pairs of shoes sat at the end of the closet. Vivian walked through; hand stretched out, fingers grazing against the different types of fabrics. All consisted of silk and satin, most included corsets. Her dream wardrobe if it ever were to be.

She reached into the red and black mass and pulled out a silky dress which swayed at she held it up to herself. It was tight fitting and sat snug on her hips to show off her curves. A slit opened in the front just a little above her knees and but it opened longer toward the back so it was dragging when she walked. Red high heels were the shoes of chose, even if it meant blisters later.

Clacking over to the vanity, she browsed through the half dozen or so bottles or different smells. A few were different types of vanilla, a bottle of sensual amber, and a few fruity flowery smells. A few splashes of vanilla on each of her wrists and one on her chest. Vivian ran a brush through her raven locks just to make sure that they were smooth, and then snuck up the stairs to take a quick peek at the bed.

The circular mattress was covered with black silk sheets and a fluffy black comforter. Crushed velvet curtains were pulled off to the side but awaited to be pulled shut against the harsh sun that might come through the heavy curtained windows.

She climbed onto the center and lay on her side, feeling the soft fabric rub against her cheek. Vivian closed her eyes and imagined Ville lying beside her. Telling her what a pain in the neck she was; or how beautiful she looked in her dress; or how he really needed to teach her to fly.

Vivian curled her knees up into her chest and bit her lip, urging herself not to cry. Too late. The wet streaks dipped down her face.

Her vision became blurred, but clear in almost an instant even through the tears. _She last remembered being on her bed, but now she was standing at her door. She pulled it open, Linde waited outside like a guard dog. _

"_Now now my dear. Would you want your father to see you crying like this?" His voice sounded far away and it echoed slightly. He reached out his hand and wiped away the bloody steaks off Vivian's cheeks. He looked at his finger for a few seconds, but brushed them on his pant leg instead. He held out his arm, which Vivian accepted and escorted her down to dinner. _

All she could see were blurs again and then it cleared to her back on her bed. _Weird_. She climbed off and descended the stairs and over to her door. She heaved it open to see Linde standing outside it, stiff and patient.

"Now now my dear. Would you want your father to see you crying like this?" _Whoa. De JA Vous. _Vivian watched as Linde reached out his hand and grazed her cheek, wiping away the blood. He looked at it awhile, almost hungrily before resorting to brushing it on his pant leg. He held out his arm to her, she cautiously excepted it. _What the hell is going on!! I just saw all this. Did I just travel through time or something? _

"You look lovely." Linde complimented.

"Thank you." She was distracted and didn't even notice that Linde had stuck a red flower behind her ear.

Once they'd reached a giant set of oak doors, Linde stopped. "This is far as I go, My Lady."

Vivian nodded and pushed through the doors, almost to be attacked by her father. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her slightly.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

"Saw what?"

"You saw into your own future, didn't you?"

_How did he know?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_R & R. I'll get the next one out as soon as I can. I didn't expect it to take this long to get out. My computer has been out a couple days. _


	25. The Cage

Disclaimer: Ya. We all know who I own and who I don't. I know ya'll are getting impatient.

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Cage**

Ville, chained to the floor in a very similar fashion as before, sat with his head hung. His legs were chained right behind the knees and ankles; but instead of his wrists chained to the floor, they were chained to the wall behind him so that his arms were pulled backward.

His shirt was ripped from his body earlier, before he was put in this cell. He was hung from the ceiling and given 24 lashes. But it was no ordinary whip, for other wise the gaping slashes in his back would have healed almost instantly. 24 bloody cuts ran across his back, criss crossing this way and that making the pain more intoxicating. Then hot steam was blown straight onto them, making his screams echo all around the chamber. Then he was dragged down here and left to either rot and die or be killed later.

Ville didn't know how long he'd been down here, but he was becoming weak. The restraints on his arms where holding him up more then holding him back.

Light footsteps treaded down the stairs and he looked through his hair to see his former master standing not 3 feet in front of him. A wine glass of blood in his right hand and a smug grin on his face.

"Now, isn't this a pretty picture?" He took a sip of the blood and Ville tried to jerk against his holds. "Hmmm. Somebody's hungry. You shouldn't let yourself go like that Ville; your eyes don't look as seductive in red."

"Shut up, bastard. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Weren't for me? You came to me my dear boy. You were 21 years old and looking for protection from your sister. Oh. And that reminds me. I'm going to hold up my end of the deal. I'm going to get you protection from your sister…" He took a swallow of blood before continuing, "I'm going to have her killed."

"NO!! I won't do it!!"

"You? Don't make me laugh. You don't work for me anymore. But I have others that won't have any problem breaking her neck. He isn't exactly a trained Vampire, but that's ok. If he gets himself killed, I have others. Ville Valo, I'd like you to meet Jared Leto." A tall, dark haired man walked out from the shadows. The ends of his hair were as red as blood while the rest was a black as his eyes. Jared skin glowed in the dark dungeons, almost like a light. "He was born a vampire, but he was always on the wild side. You've heard that last name before haven't you? Leto. Yes. I wonder. Oh, yeah. Shannon Leto, Vivian's _dead_ husband. Do you see the connection now? This is Shannon's older brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

haha... i bet your confused now.

sorry to those who wanted this before christmas, it just wasn't going to happen. i'm a traveler and i almost died with out my computer. but all the while i was thinking up things for my story. so i have a few chapters up my sleeve. R&R

authors note: my keyboard is on the fritz, i got about half way through the next chapter but since it's taken me 20 minutes just to write this auhors note you guys are going to have to wait for my new computer. sorry.


	26. The Sacrament

Disclaimer: ya.

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Sacrament **

Dinner was interesting… after Vivian's father freaked out when she walked in the door, she was on her toes. He kept asking her what she saw, but it was all a blur now.

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"You must remember something. Do you remember who was in it?"

Vivian was getting irritated from all the questions, why was it so important. "How did you know I saw… what I saw?"

Her father looked puzzled for a minute, "I'm not sure. But I was almost positive that you had, it was one of those feelings."

Vivian didn't say another word; she just ate her steak… that was still completely raw. She would have thrown up and refused to eat it if she hadn't been so hungry.

"May I be excused?" she asked her father, who sat staring at her while sipping blood out of a wine glass.

He nodded sharply, but continued to stare. Vivian removed the cloth napkin from her lap and dropped it on her plate. She pushed her way through the doors and proceeded all the way back to her room.

Someone had lain what she could only assume was pajamas on her bed, but it looked like some sort of sexy under garment. It was a black corset with lace sleeves. The skirt consisted of what looked like a black bikini bottom with a floor length lace wrap around.

"Um… no thanks," Vivian said to no one inpreticular, "I'm not one for sleeping in my underwear."

She padded down to the closet with her shoes dangling from her fingers. They clattered to the floor when Vivian saw her closet. Completely empty, not a single bloody hanger in the place.

"Hmph," She turned away from the empty room. "I won't be told what to wear to bed. I'll just wear the dress then."

And almost if on queue, it ripped all the way down the side and fell to the floor.

"Damn." She looked down at the stringy skimpy outfit. "On second thought, underwear sounds great…" _Better than commando._

Feeling like a whore, she circled around her room. A caged bird. No one said she had to stay but she felt some force keeping her in her room.

Vivian resorted to cleaning, always helped with her nerves.

She bundled up her useless dress, carrying it to the barren closet only to find it not as bare as it was before.

From a single hanger hung a lacy floor length robe, blood red. It slid on like silk and flowed when Vivian walked. The black corset and skirt showed through the red, only making Vivian feel more like a whore; but she'd learned her lesson on not wearing what she was told. If she kept it up, she just might be sleeping naked.

Ready to snuggle into the black sheets and comforter, she was struck when she found tights lying across the bed. She looked around, she'd just been up here not 5 minutes ago; where was all this coming from.

She shrugged and held up the tights, black to match the rest of the outfit. Vivian pulled them on, where they stopped just bellow her leg joint with black lacy elastic. She bet if she didn't look like a sex bunny before, she did now.

Who's idea was it to dress her up like this, and why?

Enough thought for one night, she snuggled down into the sheet and drifted away.

"_What the hell do you want…?" Geena asked. She was backing away from a shadowy figure, which was advancing. Her wooden stakes were dropped feet away in the opposite direction. _

_The figure didn't answer her, just continued to walk toward her until she ran into a wall. _

_Geena didn't move and didn't scream when it swooped in and sucked her blood. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she became limp. The shadow backed away and Geena fell to the ground, not moving. _

_His face was pale except for the mouth which was dripping with rubies of liquid. _

Vivian jerked awake. _Was that real or was that a dream?_ _I have to tell Ville. _

Practically flying down the stairs to the door; pulling it open, relived to find no one guarding it. The red rope flew out behind her as she padded down the grand stair case.

_Ok, which way to the dungeons? They didn't exactly hand out maps on the way in, nor hire a tour guide. Down is always a good direction. _

Vivian hunted around for a stair case, finally finding out just opposite the thrown room. Descending under the castle, Ville's ragged breathing grew louder.

Reaching the bottom, she found him chained to the wall… or more like hanging from.

"Ville?"

With a bit of a struggle, he raised his head. Vivian gasped to see the two red glowing eyes look at her. "Vivian…" he rasped.

She rushed to him and kneeled next to him, raising his head with her hand to meet her eyes.

"You look nice," he whispered.

"Shhh love. Here." She slit her wrist open with her nail and held it out to him. He turned his head away, almost discussed. "Please Ville, you need it. For me." She pushed it up to his lips and soon felt his teeth sink into the vein.

He sucked greedily, careful not to spill a drop. The color soon aroused to his cheeks and when he opened his eyes, they were back to that electric blue.

"Why have you come down here? This is no place for someone like you…" His voice was stronger and flowed easier.

"I have to tell you something. Just before dinner, I had this weird vision, and then it came true." Ville listened intently, leaning in slightly to hear her whispering. "Then I just had another one… it was about Geena."

"What!" Ville hissed, "What was it about?"

"She gets attacked by another Vampire and he kills her."

Vivian had never seen Ville look so crushed. She'd been trying to kill him for so long, but there was still that brotherly sisterly connection.

"August said he was sending someone." His head, which had been hung, flew up and his eyes grew eager. "Did you happen to see when or where it was going to happen?"

Vivian screwed up her eyes slightly as she though, "no… I don't think so. I know it happened in a dark corner. That's all I can tell you." Ville's head resumed the position of hanging limply. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. There is nothing you can do…" Ville sighed and looked back at her, "You should go back to your room now. If he catches you down here, who knows what he'd do to you."

Vivian nodded, and then leaned in a kissed him. His response was immediate but reluctant. It was short because Ville pulled his head away, "Go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. I finally got my new keyboard, so I can update the last couple chapters. Their already right in my head so there will be no case of writers block. Please R&R so I know what you think. Yes, I know it took forever for me to get this out, but I'm not sorry. I warned all of you that it might be awhile… :)


	27. Love In Cold Blood

Disclaimer: …

Author's Note: GEENA POV!!

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Love in Cold Blood**

I flipped the switch and the light spilled over the familiar settings of my apartment. It had been… to long since I'd been home. Hunting vampires takes you all over the world and you only get home every so often.

After months in that hospital, it was nice to be in the comfort of ones own possessions. I walked slowly through the rooms; grazing my fingers over pictures, candles, the back of the couch. I threw my bag on the couch and retreated to the kitchen.

"Only soft foods and lots of liquids," I quoted the doctor and looked through the fridge. I reached in and pulled out a container of yogurt. Lifting the lid let out the rancid, intoxicating smell of rotting, moldy yogurt. I gagged, and then grimaced.

My throat was still in poor condition, barely healed open enough to breathe. I swear I will have my revenge for this…

Come to find out, all the food in my kitchen had gone bad. My refrigerator was empty and my cabinets were empty too except for some dried box food.

"Yeah. Welcome home, Geena. You have no food, you got to go shopping. Go figure," I hauled my jacked back on and headed for the store for some essentials.

--

Naturally, on my way home it was raining. My hair was plastered to my face and the bags sagged in my arms.

Stepping in just about every puddle that had began to form on the side walk, I finally made it.

The air in the hallway outside my door felt thick, but I figured it was just from the rainy weather.

Pushing into my dark apartment, shoving the door closed with my foot. I found my way to the kitchen without tuning on the light. I heaved the bags onto the counter, but froze when I felt that awkward presents that I wasn't alone.

I looked over at the couch were I had left my backpack, all the wooden stakes were in there; but I wouldn't surely get caught before I got around he counter. I looked around the kitchen to see if there was something I could use, knifes loomed right in my reach.

I shot my hand forward and grabbed one, whirling around and throwing it in the dark shadow of the hallway. I didn't hear it 'thud' into the wall, but that didn't mean anything.

The shadow shifted and came into view of the moonlight that streamed in from the window. It was a vampire, make no mistake. His eyes glowed bright red, eager and hungry. He advanced, never taking his eyes off me. The dark figure brought up his right hand and produced the knife; I flinched. His face twisted into a smirk, and then he slid the knife across the counter.

I looked nervously at the knife, then back at the mysterious intruder. "What the hell do you want…?"

He didn't respond, just smiled wickedly at me; showing off his sharp canines. I backed up; with out a weapon of any kind left me feeling weaker then I've ever felt. Even in the hospital, depending on a machine for life.

He advanced, pushing me farther back until I hit the wall and counter. I was trapped and about to die a death that I've tried to avoid for almost 300 years.

I swooped in to fast, I had no time to react; I soon felt his teeth sink into my neck.

Gasping, I felt my life leaving, my vision become blurry and my legs buckled. I literally felt my eyes roll back into my head and I literally felt myself die.

I knew I was dead; my heart wasn't beating in my chest. But at the same time, I felt… alive. More then I'd felt in ages. I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor of my kitchen. How much time had past? Is this heaven? Or is it…? Nevermind.

My wet hair had dripped down my face and down my chin, leaving a trail of water. I wiped my face with the back of my hand, but when I got over my lips… something felt different.

Oh. No. I opened my mouth and felt my canines. No no no no no no no no no no no fuck. I pulled my finder back to see it bleeding. I was… I was… one of them. I was a vampire.

Well, I figured instead of pouting on the floor, I would stand… and pout. I hauled myself up right, but saw that I wasn't alone.

That creep was still standing in my living room, blood smeared down his face. It must have been only seconds since I… died. He was facing toward me, but his eyes were closed. I snuck across my living room and stopped right in front of him. "Hey!" His eyes flew open right in time to see my fist come in contact with his left cheek.

He flew backward, knocking over my coffee table and implanting himself into the wall. His hung head shook and looked back up at me, confused. He flew back at me before I knew what happened. He pushed me up against the wall, holding me with his arm across my neck. What the fuck is it with people choking me?

"You were dead, I watched you die." He looked me in the eyes, searching for answers. He turned my head with his other hand, inspecting his bite marks no doubt. His fingers smudged through the blood that ran down my neck, but I don't think he found what he was looking foe. "You healed…" he gasped. Turning my head back forward, he pulled my mouth open and looked at my teeth. "No. This can't be right."

When he pulled his finger out of my mouth, I spoke, "I guess you didn't do your homework." I smirked at him, actually enjoying the fact that he had no fucking slue what was going on.

He stepped away, dropping me onto the floor.

I stood and leaned against the wall, "do you even know who I am, or am I just your assignment?"

"An assignment. I was supposed to kill you. Why aren't you dead?" I could tell it racking his brain. "I thought you could only become a vampire if I let you drink my blood?"

"Ah. A newbie, huh? Then I'll educate you. What you're thinking of is bonding. When a vampire drinks a Homo sapiens blood, then lets the homo sapien drink its blood in return; that turns the homo sapien into a vampire and bonds the two beings. But sucking a Homo Sapien dry kills it."

"Then why aren't you dead?" His face was sour.

"Because I'm not a homo sapien. Well… wasn't. I was a half vampire. I was already undead to a degree; I've been on this earth for 300 hundred years already. By sucking me dry of all my blood, you just made me a full vampire. My brother is Ville Valo, I'm sure you two have met. Since you are here, I can only assume he got himself into some trouble for marrying Vivian."

"Your Ville's sister?" how thick _is_ this guy?

"Yes. And you are…?" realizing I didn't even know this guys name.

"Jared Leto."

"You know Jared; I could kill you for what you've done to me."

"Done to you? What's so wrong about being a vampire?"

"Everything. You know what I did in my spare time, before I ended up in that hospital. I killed your kind."

"A vampire hunter," he gasped, looking around the room as if I had some traps hidden.

I rolled my eyes, "If I had anything harmful to vampires with me, I could have killed you earlier. So relax."

For lack of a better thing to do, I found myself staring into his eyes. I felt myself get lost in his blue eyes, drowning in the skirling captivity of them. He looked so cute when his face wasn't smeared with blood… my blood. She stared back intently, almost luring me to him. I felt the sudden urge to sit on the couch next to him.

My legs walked forward, but my head had no idea what was going on. "What are you doing to me?"

"Geena, you're so beautiful." I sat next to him and be brushed some hair out of my face. I pushed his hand away from my face, glaring at him.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Getting hair out of your face and complimenting you."

"No, you're doing something in my head. I didn't want to sit on the couch, but for some reason… I'm here. Why?

"I don't know, do you have no control over your body?"

"I'm not controlling my body, you are. Stop it."

"Alright. Now you can leave the couch if you like."

But problem was, I didn't feel like leaving the couch. My eyes locked with his, what was he going to me?

He was leaning in closer.

"What… what are…?" I couldn't seem to concentrate, nothing was making sense. I found myself leaning in as well with my eyes half closed. "You doing to me…" I whispered.

"Kissing you," Then our lips met.

--

_Awwww. _Isn't it mushy? Personally, I wouldn't go for a guy that just tried to kill me two seconds ago, but whatever. Ok. So I already have some of the other chapters typed up, I'm just waiting for some reviews to let me know you really want the next chapter. Aren't I evil? Don't worry. The stories almost over. : D


	28. Song or Suicide

Disclaimer: Blah

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Song or Suicide**

Vivian had been sneaking down to feed me every morning before dawn; other then that, no one had come to see me.

My strength was slowly returning, the cuts on my back had barely healed. Every time I shifted, one of the crusted bloodlines cracked open, kind of like chapped lips. I winced as I stretched from being hunched.

I heard footsteps descend down the stairs; it was too early for Vivian, I hung myself over and pretended to be weak.

"Ville, how are we this evening?" Augusts fowl voice filled my ears. I grunted in response. "Not so good, huh? Well I have news for you." he stepped closer to me and leaned down slightly, "I just got word from Jared, and your sister… is dead."

Screw pretending, I looked into Augusts' eyes, "Fuck. You."

August looked surprised; he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head forward. "You've been fed… Vivian," He concluded, throwing my head aside almost as if it was a ball, then stormed up the stairs.

_Oh shit. _

--

Much time had passed before August came back down stairs dragging a struggling Vivian. He threw her down the rest of the stairs and she landed on the floor feet in front of me. "Vivian!" I screamed.

She sat up and scooted away from her advancing father, "YOU'VE BEEN FEEDING HIM, HAVEN'T YOU?!" he yelled her as she coward away. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't say a thing. "HAVEN'T YOU?!"

"YES!" she screamed. "Yes, I have. So what? You wanted him to kill me and he didn't, why should I let you kill him?" She was no longer on the floor, but standing right in front of August.

I watched all this in horror; he wouldn't let her live after this. No one spoke to August like that and got away with it.

Augusts' lips pulled together, like he was about to spit in her face. "You shall be punished for your actions, but not now. In due time. Linde?" Linde seemed to just have materialized out of thin air.

"Sir?"

"Take Vivian back to her room and keep her there until further notice."

I watched as Vivian was hauled away. I pulled at my restraints with all the force I could muster, pointless. "What are you going to do to her?"

August looked down at me; sniffed, turning his nose up and followed Linde up the stairs.

--

BUSTED!! So… Surprise. Random chapter. Yes. It is short, but there wasn't much to put in that chapter. But the story is coming to a close, then you guys won't have to wait for me to update anymore. So R & R if you want. I'm going to be off my feet for awhile because I just had surgery on my toe, so I might get in another chapter around work. If not, I'm sorry. You're just going to have to wait a little bit longer. Sorry if I sound irritable, I'm on like 5 hours of sleep combined from the past two days. .


End file.
